4) 'I Trusted You'
by Twins of Power
Summary: Now that the family is reunited, the twins have to solve a problem to prevent Eternia from falling for the forces of evil.
1. Chapter 1

I Trusted You.

A/N:This is the sequel to '' The New Beginnings ''. Hope you like it!

A/N:I do not own He-man and the masters of the universe or She-ra the princess of power. Just as I am not profiting from these stories, they are for entertainment purposes. Now the story.

xxXXXxx

Chapter 1.

''Let's try again. What do you want with Eternia? "Duncan asked the warrior after a few days.

'' I already told you. This is a waste of time, because I will not talk. '' the woman said.

"Look, we know your real name, so I'll start calling you for it." Adam exclaimed.

"I doubt it." she said with a low chuckle.

"Do you really doubt it, Susan?" Duncan spoke this time, and both men saw the warrior stop abruptly.

"Look, we're trying to prevent this planet from being enslaved." Adam spoke more calmly.

"We're not going to enslave the planet, we're just going to be a new leader."

'' That will take the throne by force. '' Duncan exclaimed.

''You're saying.''

"And where did you learn to fight?" Teela asked. The captain was right behind his father and fiancé, just watching the conversation.

'' With one person. '' It was the simple answer.

'' You think this is funny? We just came out of another attack by your 'friends', meaning I'm not joking. "

'' Contain yourself, Captain. '' Duncan exclaimed.

'' You know, you remind me a lot of the person who trained me. Only she knew how to control herself and was not overcome by temperament. "Susan exclaimed.

''Your...''

"Let's go, Tee." Adam interrupted her and they both left the room.

Duncan sighed. "We're giving you a chance to cooperate. Know that this continues. Either you tell us and you have a chance to leave, or you'll stay here for a while, before you get tried. '' Duncan left and let her think.

"Neither of two, Man-At-Arms my friends will get me out of here." she whispered.

'' Did she say something? '' Adora asked as they entered her mother's office.

'' Nothing useful. '' Adam sat on the couch with Teela and Duncan.

Adora sighed. '' Next time I'll talk to her. Maybe showing me who I am can get her to talk. ''

"I do not know if it's wise, Adora." Marlena commented, worried about her daughter.

'' She's been here for days and she does not answer anything! This is our best option. "Adora looked at her mother. '' Do not worry, I'll be fine. ''

"As much as I hate to admit, that's really our best option," Adam exclaimed.

Marlena sighed. '' Okay, but even so when you go talk to her be careful, Adora. You just came back home. ''

Adora nodded, but when she tried to stand Hawk took her by the waist and made her sit down again.

'' But you will not do that now, will you? After all today is the wedding of Glimmer and Bow. We're still going, aren't we? "Hawk asked.

Adora made a face. She had forgotten what day it was. '' What time will it really start? ''

''Six hours. That is, we have a few hours to get ready and leave. Adam, are you coming? "Hawk and Adora stood up this time.

"I will, but I do not know if it's a good time for both Eternia champions to leave the planet."

'' Do not worry, anything I call you. '' Duncan exclaimed.

Before leaving, Adora turned to her mother. "Will the guards need to accompany me to Etheria?" She asked tiredly. It had been a week since her father had raised security for her.

Marlena smiled, knowing her daughter did not like being powerless. '' No, they will not follow you there. I spoke with your father yesterday and we agreed that you will know how to take care of yourself there. After all you'll be with ex-rebels and Hawk and Adam will be with you. ''

"Now go, you three have a party to go to," Duncan exclaimed.

The three of them left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

"Love it, Teela! Glad to see you again!" Glimmer exclaimed. Brightmoon's princess was wearing a white dress with pink accents. His hair was stuck.

"You look beautiful," Adora exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Adora." Teela smiled.

'' Adora! '' The princess of Eternia turned in time for Frosta to hold her tightly. '' I do not believe you're back! And He-man? Did you bring him with you? ''

Teela and Adora laughed and Teela answered.

'' No Frosta, He-man remains in Eternia. ''

::: More or less ::: Adora thought.

'' And She-ra? I invited her too. Do you know if she's coming to the wedding and party? "Glimmer asked.

'' No we do not know, but surely she comes to congratulate you. Maybe at the end of the party. "Adora said smiling. :::She will be in both celebrations but not as She-ra. :::She thought.

xxXXXxx

In Eternia.

Meanwhile, Duncan was finishing testing a new shield.

'' What are you doing, Man-At-Arms? '' Orko asked as he walked into the workshop.

'' A new shield for the twins. What was Orko? What brings you to my lab

'' Dree and I are strangers, as if something would happen ... '' The little wizard exclaimed timidly. He and Dree Elle had been living in the palace since after the wedding.

'' Maybe it's just an impression, Orko. After all Dree is pregnant, and couples tend to change sometimes. "Duncan exclaimed. '' But I do not blame you, it's a strange day after all. ''

'' Where are the twins? ''

'' At the wedding of a friend of Adora. Hawk and Teela went along with them, do not worry, they're fine. '' He saw the shield again when someone called him on the communicator.

'' Man-At-Arms, do you hear? ''

''I'm listening. Some problem?''

''The masked ones. They are attacking Eternals. We need reinforcements! ''

''We are sending. Hold on. "Duncan hung up and called the other teachers. ''Attention! Attack on the kingdom of Eternos, I want everyone there now, along with some guards. The rest stay here to protect the palace. ''

Turning to Orko he exclaimed. '' It seems like you were right buddy. Go with your wife, stay with her. ''

'' But I want to help! ''

'' No, your wife needs you more. '' He left the office and made contact with the Sorceress. ::: Call the twins! :::

xxXXXxx

In Etheria.

Adora smiled as she finished making a toast to the newlyweds and as soon as she sat in her seat, she felt the Sorceress trying to reach her.

::: He-man and She-ra are needed! :::

Adora looked at her brother and husband and realized that they too had listened. Hawk whispered in her ear. '' Go, I distract they here. ''


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.

Not long after, the heroes appeared at the right moment.

'' Thanks to the ancients! He-man and She-ra are here! "Stratos exclaimed.

He-man kicked a robot that was attacking while She-ra was fighting another.

"Skeletor's henchmen are on this guy's side." He-man commented.

'' I think they have no choice. Skeletor was easily defeated by this villain. "She-ra replied and widened her eyes. ''Caution!'

One of the masked ones dropped into He-man and both fell to the ground and before She-ra could help, she had to face another masked one.

"Now that's enough." Another masked voice exclaimed, catching everyone's attention.

'' Caspian, I presume. '' She-ra exclaimed.

'' Exactly, Princess of Power. I've heard so much about you and your brother. "He approached.

'' And what do you want? '' Stratos asked.

'' You already know what I want. I'm just making the demand. ''

"What if we do not give him what he wants?" Mekanek asked.

'' Actually, it will not be you who will decide. '' With a snap of Caspian finger, they all left the battlefield, and Skeletor's warriors rushed after them to follow.

The twins looked at each other, and He-man realized that his sister was disheartened and looked down.

The rest of the wedding party was quiet and She-ra and He-man appeared at the end to congratulate the bride and groom and although She-ra hid with a smile, her brother knew she was still shaken by the battle that happened earlier.

xxXXXxx

The royal family managed to keep things calm in the palace for another five months, and in those five months he hears continuous attacks. On top of that, every day the royal family could stop Adora from giving in to these villains and talking to Susan, but they knew they would not be able to control her forever.

One day as the sun went down, Adam and Teela met in the gardens.

"Are you okay?" Teela asked.

'' Yes, just worried about my sister. ''

'' She's still ... ''

'' Sad, feeling guilty and feeling responsible for it? Yes, but let's not talk about it now. Let's talk about our marriage. "He took her hand and pulled her close.

'' Adam, are you sure it's wise to talk about marriage now? ''

'' We have to go on with our lives, no villain has stopped us before and this is not going to be the one that will succeed. ''

Teela smiled. '' That's one of the things I love about you, since when we were kids. ''

"My beauty," Adam said playfully.

'' Also, but also the fact that it's rare to you get upset. And when it shakes you try to find something positive. ''

Adam smiled and then changed the subject.

'' And the marriage, what have you, my sister and my mother already planned so far? ''

Teela gave a nervous laugh. '' The guest list, who will be my maid of honor, the date and some other things. We both have to define the place, the food, the playlist that will play. ''

"Is there any music in mind?" Adam smiled.

'' You know did. '' She came over to kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4.

A/N: TeelanaFalcao and TheSorceressQueen: Yes, the one who snapped his fingers was Caspian.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her husband and family, Princess Adora took a hood and went to the prisons with the intention of seeing and talking to a particular woman. For the last five months her family had managed to keep her from talking to Susan, but she felt they needed to talk.

Today his parents were at a state meeting, Hawk was standing by the masters and the guard talking a little about training the horde (which Adora had explained last night and asked him to speak for her.), His brother and Teela were watching the preparations for the wedding, and there was nothing to stop her from talking to this woman.

"Your highness?" The guard exclaimed and stood up immediately.

'' Hello Jay, could you open the door to Susan's prision cell? ''

'' The masked warrior? Your Highness, it is dangerous and if something happens with you, your father ... ''

'' I know what he's going to do. Do not worry, anything, tell he you acted under my orders. Now please open the door. "Adora put the hood on and went inside as soon as he opened the door and heard the door close behind her.

'' Someone from royalty came to visit me? '' Susan looked as he entered and concluded that she was royalty by the blue and white dress the other woman wore. The dress was long, her skirt was blue, and her bodice was white with sleeves that went to her elbow and had a gold belt around her waist, with gold bracelets on both arms, concealing a smaller bracelet that Adora had won from the crown of wisdom.

Adora hated to wear a long dress, but today she decided to use one to get out of the rut and to tell you the truth, she was beginning to get used to this dress, although she still preferred her old uniform, which "mysteriously" disappeared from her wardrobe after she returned from her honeymoon.

'' I know you probably will not cooperate, but I need to try. What do you want with Adora? What is so important that you are attacking our kingdom without rest? ''

'' The answer is simple for that. We want Eternia completely. How much Adora, well ... she's part of the plan. ''

'' What do not you want to tell? '' Adora began to stress.

Susan laughed. '' Who are you to talk to me like that? ''

'' Someone who knows you are not like that. That you're better than that. ''

'' And how do you know about it?''

Adora realized she was on the defensive. She felt the irony of the situation, if she had not trained Susan, she would not know about these manias. Resolving to end the mystery, the princess just took the hood off her head.

Susan's mouth opened and she was in shock. '' Adora? '' She whispered.

xxXXXxx

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle the alarms began to ring.

"We're being attacked on the east side, I want the guard there now!" Duncan shouted.

"Duncan, where is Adora?" He-man asked.

"She must be with Hawk. We do not have time for this, come on. ''

Arriving at the battle site, there was already the guard, Hawk and the masters fighting the masked and ex-followers of Skeletor. Sensing that Adora was not with Hawk, He-man wondered where his sister was, and Duncan only frowned.

xxXXXxx

On the other side of the palace.

'' Adora, you're ... different. More different than I imagined. Or better, Captain Adora. "Susan smiled at that last sentence.

Adora just shook her head. "I'm no longer a captain and I wish you did not remember me at the time."

Susan's smile disappeared and she drew back. ''What? But you were the best! Why would you want to forget about your days as a captain. ''

"First, the horde was never what I thought it was, they enslaved, they hurt, they took prisoners and I never wanted that. Second, they kept me under a spell so I would not see that truth. ''

"No." Susan shook her head, but Adora continued as if the other woman had never spoken.

'' Third, I helped defeat the horde and I know both sides of this story and I want you to know that just like before, I will not back down until I save my people. ''

''What happened to you?''

'' I found out who I am and the truth. Is that you? What happened?''

Susan just shook her head and looked at her again. '' As Caspian explained to us. You are different from what we remembered. ''

'' So are you all. '' Adora exclaimed. At least one of your questions would be answered today.

'' Yes, all your old troop. But do not worry about it, you'll see things clearly after we get what we want. ''

'' Whatever you want, I do not want to be a part of it. ''

'' You're not thinking clearly. ''

'' Believe me, I've never been so determined about anything in my life. Jay, open the door. "She turned to leave. '' This is not over. '' She walked a little longer and realized the doors did not open. '' Jay? '' She shouted and a while later the door opened. Having a bad feeling about it, she ran out and found the young guard unconscious.

'' Jay! '' She shouted and ran over to him as a masked stepped in front, looking back she saw Susan encircling her.

Susan smiled at her. '' You trained us very well. ''

Adora winced and looked down at her arm. Finding a injection, she took it out and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5.

While the villains took the princess from the palace, the rest continued to fight against the masters. Receiving a signal soon after, they retired, but the masters managed to capture two of them.

'' Maybe they can help us more than Susan, '' Duncan exclaimed as he looked at the two unconscious warriors.

"Where is Adora?" Hawk asked.

"We thought she was with you," Duncan said.

Hawk shook his head. '' Just this morning, but it's been an hour since I've seen you. ''

He-man intervened. '' You do not think she would ... ''

"Take the opportunity to talk to Susan?" Hawk added, then shook his head. '' Of course she would. Let's go!''

xxXXXxx

When the prisons arrived, they found the guard unconscious, the prison cell and the missing princess.

"They caught her." He-man exclaimed angrily.

"The attack must have been a distraction to get Susan off and get Adora," Duncan remarked as he watched one of his best soldiers be taken to the infirmary.

"How are we going to explain this to the kings?" Hawk asked.

'' Explaining. '' He-man whispered and after a second spoke. "We have to rescue her. We do not know what they want with her. ''

"Hey, you two." Duncan caught their attention. '' Let's rescue her. ''

xxXXXxx

Marlena put her hand to her face as tears fell.

"One more time," she whispered. Once again her little girl was captured. '' When will this stop? When will she be left alone? ''

'' Your Majesties, I suggest that we begin the plan to bring Adora back. ''

'' Take all your guard if you need Duncan. We will spare no effort to bring you home. "Randor spoke furiously. He looked at He-man and exclaimed. '' And you do not spare your strength for this plan. ''

He-man realized that his father was serious. The prince had never seen his father so angry with anything. ::: Did he look like this when Adora disappeared for the first time?:::

:::He got worse. At the time he was angry, worried and saddened. But your father changed as time passed, Adam. He is more mature and wiser, but this wound that Hordak left did not close. :::The Sorceress's voice spoke in his head.

:::That's why he's so protective. Sorceress, did you have any news of Adora? I can not feel her.:::

:::She's unconscious, Adam. I had the same answer as you:::

"First of all we will have to send reconnaissance patrols. I do not think this Caspian would leave her on the mountain of the snake. "Duncan exclaimed.

'' I will. '' He-man exclaimed. '' And I suggest Lohni and Teela come with me. ''

Randor nodded. "Do whatever it takes. And He-man? Be careful, I can not think of you being caught either. ''

The hero nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6.

Adora woke up and immediately closed her eyes because of the dizziness that came along with the consciousness.

:::Well, at least it's not seasickness.::: She thought. Last week she woke up feeling nauseated every day, but she thought it was nothing, even though it made her husband very worried.

Deciding to sit down, she opened her eyes and realized she was in a nicely decorated room. Closing them again because of dizziness, she asked.

''Where am I?''

'' In a guest room in Caspian's hiding place. '' A familiar female voice answered. Recognizing that voice, Adora opened her eyes and exclaimed. '' Evil-lyn! '' The princess jumped out of bed and assumed battle position, but the sudden movement only made her dizzy and she had to hold onto the bed.

'' If I were you I would calm down. The effects of the sleeping laser have not yet passed. ''

Adora looked at the other bewildered woman and Evil-lyn answered what was in her mind.

'' No, I will not attack you. Even if I wanted to, I do not think I would have any chance against you since I am without my powers. ''

Adora's eyes focused on Evil-Lyn's wrist and she realized there was a handcuff in one hand. This handcuff could block all kinds of power. She knew this because it was the same thing that was put on He-man when they met and she captured him.

'' I see they put it thin in you. They do not know about my powers, do they? ''

'' No, and before you ask. No, I do not intend to speak to them. Your powers can get us out of here. ''

Adora shook her head. '' If both of us went out, we'll have to take it from you. This device has a tracker. It would not do any good to just leave. But the lack of their power explains why we have not heard anything about you and Skeletor. ''

"I have not actually seen Skeletor in a few months." Evil-lyn said sadly.

She loved to say something when the doors opened and Susan walked in. The former rebel leader took a stand.

Susan shook her head at that. '' I will not attack you, Captain. ''

'' I think I'd better talk again. I'm no longer a captain. "Adora spoke in a strong, strong voice. A voice she had not used since leaving the horde.

'' Your voice says something else, come on. ''

''Go? Go to where?''

'' Just follow me. And I see you've found our maid. ''

Adora widened her eyes and turned to Evil-lyn, who lowered her head.

'' That's why you're different. '' Adora whispered. The short white hair was now chin-high and she looked defeated.

"Come on." Adora looked at Susan again and realized she had a laser gun pointed at her.

Repressing the annoyance, the princess of Eternia went ahead and obeyed the instructions where to go.

After a few minutes walking silently, Adora realizes that it is her chance to act and she takes the chance and gives a creep on Susan. The warrior fell, but she did not release the weapon. Making Adora take hold of her hand. Since Adora's strength and training is superior to Susan's, it was all too easy to get the gun and point at Susan.

Susan gasped in surprise and practically did not see Adora's attack occur. When she realized, she was on the floor and Adora was standing pointing the laser gun at her.

'' Bravo! '' A male voice was heard by both women and they both looked at him, though Adora had not lowered her guard and was still pointing the laser gun at Susan.

'' Caspian ... '' Adora spoke menacingly.

'' It's good to see you again, Adora. ''

"Do we know each other?" The former rebel leader raised an eyebrow.

'' Yes and now you can lower the weapon. We are not his enemies. "He approached, but stopped when he realized she was about to use a blow to knock him down.

'' You attacked my planet just to get me. Do you really believe I'm going to trust you? ''

He looked at Susan and exclaimed. ''You can go now. Me and Adora need to talk. ''

The warrior rose quickly and emerged under the watchful eye of her former captain.

"Just believe me," Caspian said and walked to a balcony. Adora followed him carefully and immediately asked. ''Where are we?''

'' In an isolated place. '' That was the answer. "But do not worry about it. Adora, you are free to walk wherever you want in the fortress. ''

Adora raised a doubtful eyebrow. '' Wait, you got me, attacked my kingdom and family for nothing? You're crazy! ''

"Crazy about your planet. Do not worry about it. The plans have not yet been implemented. ''

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

'' Adora ... we both know it's never good to share a plan with whoever is on the other side of yours. Believe me, I have bills to settle. ''

'' If you hurt anyone on this planet ... '' She approached, but was quickly disarmed. He held her close to his face as one of his hands was on the arm that held the gun and his other hand on her back. Akin to the way Hawk held her the first time they met.

''I will not go. And even if I was, what would you do? It is not good to fight now. The effects of the sleeping pill have not completely passed. "He released her carefully.

After he released her, Adora tried to find out who he was by his powers, but he did not get anything. It was as if something were blocking her.

"My family comes after me," she exclaimed.

'' That's what I expect them to do. '' He approached and seemed to look into her eyes. "It's already late, good evening. The servants will deliver the food to your room. "He left the room.

"Blast!" she exclaimed. She was with him for more than a few minutes, but she did not get anything about who he is. His powers simply had no effect on him. And what did he mean by '' Is this what I expect them to do ''? Those were questions that did not leave his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7.

On the mountain of the snake.

"It has never been so quiet here," Teela exclaimed.

"I think we should wait for some surprise attack," Lohni exclaimed.

"Maybe not." He-man stared at another empty hallway. '' I believe they are not even here. ''

"You may be right, but it's still good to check to be sure," Lohni exclaimed and followed the heroes down another corridor.

After half an hour walking down the mountain, they found no sign that anyone was there.

Without warning, a small smoke formed and Orko appeared in the next second, causing Teela a little fright.

"Orko!" She exclaimed.

"Where did you come from?" Lohni asked.

'' From the palace. Dree Elle said I was getting very 'neurotic' about the baby. So I came to help you! ''

'' Well, thanks for the Orko help, but we have not found anything so far, '' Teela replied.

'' Say it for you. '' He-man exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention to the hero who had a message box in his hand.

"What is it, He-man?" Teela asked.

"A message cube," Lohni replied as she approached the hero. "There were a lot of these in the horde. No doubt, they were of the horde. ''

He-man nodded. He knew these cubes very well because his sister was always receiving rescue messages from Hordak.

"While you were talking to Orko, I saw this in the corner of the room. We can only see the message. ''

"Wait, He-man," Teela exclaimed and took his hand. '' What if this is a trap? We should go back to the palace before we do anything. ''

'' But what if ... ''

'' Teela is right He-man, '' Lohni said. '' If it's a trap, Duncan might know. ''

Reluctantly He-man nodded and turned to Orko.

'' Can you take us close to the vehicle? ''

'' But of course He-man. Here we go! "With the swaying of Orko's hands, the four disappeared from inside the mountain.

xxXXXxx

The Queen had just left an emergency meeting with Dristos's representative. The masked ones had attacked again, this time they had managed to capture half of the city.

"But what does this have to do with Adora?" She asked herself again.

Before she could think of anything else, a servant ran past her.

Finding her behavior strange, the queen looked down the hall and realized that this was the way to the palace ward. Seconds later this maid reappeared with two Trollans who appeared to be doctors. They were wearing white suitcases and red clothes.

Immediately the answer came to his mind. '' Dree Elle! '' The queen ran after them and arrived shortly before they entered Dree Elle's room.

'' Do not worry, I just ask you to call her husband. '' The second doctor came in and closed the door.

Marlena looked at the maid. '' Did she go into labor? ''

'' Yes, your Majesty. She seemed to be contracting when I entered the room.

"You did the right thing by calling them. Now we can only find Orko. "Marlena spoke a little worried. '' Where is he? ''

xxXXXxx

"If we hurry we'll reach the palace in record time," Orko exclaimed as the tank began to move.

"Teela, He-man. Do you listen? "A voice came from the vehicle's communicator.

'' Yes Duncan, we're listening to you. '' He-man replied.

''Orko is with you?' '

'' Yes, he's here, but why? ''

'' It's Dree Elle. She went into labor. ''

"The baby is coming?" Orko immediately shouted. '' For the ancients! I need to go to the palace, I'm going to be a father, the baby's going to be born! "He began to despair.

'' Calm down Orko, we'll be there soon! '' Lohni, who was next to the little magician tried to calm him down.

'' We will not get there in time. I'll teleport me there. ''

'' Orko, wait. '' Teela tried to stop him, but he was already doing the spell and then disappeared.

'' I hope he has hit the spell. '' He-man exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the comments in the previous chapter!

CHAPTER 8.

Adora managed to mislead another of the guards, or rather Kale, one of the soldiers she helped train. But as soon as she got to where she expected the exit to end she found another wall.

"No one can say you did not try to leave." Susan's voice was heard and she appeared in the hallway where Adora was. '' Yeah, you do not give up. ''

'' This place is where? In the endless labyrinth? "Adora asked leaning against the wall.

'' Something of the sort, '' Susan replied. ''Are you better?''

'' Considering I'm not throwing up? Yes, I'm better.''

'' You know, I guess it was not just something you ate, '' Susan said and immediately a smile spread across her face.

'' You could be ... ''

'' Do not even finish that sentence. '' Adora interrupted her, pointing a finger to emphasize the speech.

''Because? Come on, Adora. We two know you've always wanted to start a family. ''

"Because if I were, I would be putting the child at risk because I struggled with you or even because I am here," she whispered.

"Would being here put the child at risk? I already told you Adora. We are not your enemies. ''

'' Tell this the villages you attacked. ''

"You're changing the subject and you know it." Susan leaned closer. '' And if you are? ''

'' If I am I'll ask you a favor. '' Adora answered a little louder. '' Once I trusted you and if you want me to come back to trust, just do what I ask. Do not tell anyone. ''

'' Alright, I will not. But try to know by your powers then, since I know you will not go to our doctor. ''

'' Wait, how you ... ''

'' I know you have powers? I found out, but I did not tell anyone about them. That's why only Evil-lyn has that handcuff on his wrist. ''

Adora nodded and left the hall, with Susan right behind. "It's no use trying to find an escape route, because that will not work."

'' It's like you said. No one can say that I have not tried. "She continued walking aimlessly.

What if she's right? And if I'm pregnant? "Adora started to wonder as she entered the room and closed the door.

After trying again to use her powers, she realized that she could not make them reveal where she was and also could not get out of there with her powers.

Shaking her head, she decided to get some sleep. It was late afternoon and raining, but there was not much she could do about anything. Leaving the supposition of being pregnant aside, she lay down and watched the raindrops on the window before falling asleep.

xxXXXxx

'' How long have they been in there? '' Teela asked anxiously. She and Adam had come in front of Orko and Dree Elle's room more than two hours ago.

"It's been two and a half hours. These things can take a long time. "Marlena replied.

"Did your father find out if there was anything in that message that He-man found on the mountain?" Adam asked.

'' He probably would have called us, do not worry Adam. '' Teela leaned into his embrace even more.

"Mom, where's Dad?" Adam asked.

'' Meeting with the masters. Still discussing how we're going to find Adora and bring her home. "Marlena replied and looked at the floor. It seemed that everything was repeating itself, the attack, the kidnapping, the desperation and the attempts to find his daughter. The queen sighed.

"Mom ..." Adam caught his attention and just kept talking when she looked at him. "We're going to find her. I promise.''

Marlena nodded, and at that very moment the bedroom door opened and the doctors left the room.

Everyone approached and waited for the news.

'' She and the baby are fine. The delivery happened without complications. ''

Everyone smiled at the news.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Cringer asked.

"I think we'd better let the new parents tell you," the other one replied. Both doctors said goodbye and left. A few minutes later Orko came out with a small package in his arms. Everyone sighed.

"Friends, this is Ellko. Our little boy. ''

'' Ah Orko, he's beautiful. '' Marlena and Teela exclaimed.

"Congratulations, my little friend." Adam greeted with a smile and almost fell as Cringer leaned against him to get a look at the Trollan baby.

'' But he's too small, '' the tiger said.

'' Actually he's the normal size of a Trollan baby, '' Orko replied proudly.

'' My ears are deceiving me. A miniature Orko running through the palace? "Duncan's voice was heard and in a short time he, Stela and the king appeared in the hallway. The three of them smiled as soon as they saw the little blue package.

"Why is his face covered?" Stela asked, looking at the magician.

"It's a custom and rule of our planet," Orko replied. '' Would you like to take it? ''

'' Yes! '' The girl brightened. Marlena led her to one of the sofas in the hallway. After she sat down, Orko stepped closer and placed the little one carefully in his arms. The baby shook and laughed when he looked at her. She laughed together.

"Where's Hawk?" Marlena asked.

'' I think it's in the bedroom. I'll go see. "Adam replied.

"Well, while you're going to see him, your mother and I need to talk to Duncan about something. Teela, do you mind staying with Stela for a while? "Randor asked.

'' Of course I do not mind. I'll see you later. "Teela sat down next to Stela and looked at the little boy as the three members of the royalty went out.

xxXXXxx

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, but what I had the most difficulty was choosing the name. I thought of putting the name of Orko's uncle as a tribute, but then I changed my mind because the name is too big for a baby, then I was between Ordree or Ellko, as you have seen, I chose Ellko and I hope you like it!

Comment on what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9.

'' Looking at the sword all day is not going to find it.'' Hawk heard Adam speak and looked at the prince as he approached the couch where the ex-pirate was sitting.

''I know. I just spoke to LightHope and he told me to have patience. ''

''Patience? Your wife / my sister got caught by those idiots and he says just to have patience? '' Adam went crazy.

Hawk raised an eyebrow. '' You're starting to speak like your father. ''

''I know. But I can not figure it out, any of it. "Adam walked around the room and sat facing his brother-in-law. '' Did he at least tell us how she is or how we can bring her home? ''

'' He told me she's okay and out of danger. My medallion confirmed that, but he did not say anything about how we're going to rescue her or where she is. ''

Adam sighed and looked at his sister's sword. She had left the room when she went to visit Susan and he wished she had this sword now.

"As much as I hate to say it Adam, we can only hope and try to find it for ourselves."

Adam sighed.

xxXXXxx

'' So Duncan, why did you want to talk to us? '' Marlena asked as they reached Randor's office.

'' I believe you may remember that you have shared information with an illegitimate family member with me. ''

Randor shuddered when he referred to this. All that the king wanted was to forget this subject and not to think that he had a brother whom he never knew and became an enemy.

'' What did he do now? ''

"The message He-man found was talking about him." Duncan answered and watched the kings' looks become curious.

'' And? '' Randor asked.

Duncan took a deep breath and answered. '' Caspian wants to see you, your brothers and your father in the evergreen forest tomorrow at two o'clock to talk. ''

"Or ..." Marlena exclaimed.

'' Or he will tell the whole planet about a former prince of Eternia being the prince of darkness. ''

'' And where does my daughter fit into it? '' Randor asked angrily.

'' According to the message, he will give hints of where Adora is. Randor I know he may be lying, but that's our best option now. "Duncan continued.

After a full minute in silence, the king of Eternia sighed and spoke. '' Call my father and brothers. We'll have to talk before we leave tomorrow. ''

'' Yes sir. '' Duncan bowed and was about to leave when Randor exclaimed.

"And do not tell Adam or Teela about it."

Duncan nodded and left the room.

Randor sighed again and started pacing the room.

"First Evil-Lyn pretends to be my mother, then she bewitches Adora, then there was the final battle with the horde and Adam had to go to Etheria, then Skeletor threatens Stela, I discover that I have a lost brother that by chance is Skeletor the man who helped capture Adora, I discover that I made a big mistake thinking that Adam was a cowardly prince when in fact he is the defender of Eternia and masked warriors begin to attack my kingdom and kidnap my daughter." He shakes his head.

Marlena approached her husband. "Nobody can say that we have not had any emotion in the last few years."

"More emotion than you had on Earth, is not, my dear?" Randor smiled as he tried to change the subject.

Marlena laughed. '' The most excitement I had was seeing my brothers arguing.''

''You miss them, do not you? ''

''Yes. But I would not leave you and our children for nothing in the universe. "She hugged him tightly and he took the hug to kiss her.

"I love you," he said.

''I love you too.''

Marlena sighed. "I hope Duncan can get in touch with your brothers, my love."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10.

Adora opened her eyes and found herself in the royal palace.

"Am I at home?" She wondered, but then she saw two figures approaching. A blond woman very much like her and a man with light brown hair, lighter than his father's hair. The woman had a baby in her arms. It took a moment to recognize them, but she did. This couple was King Miro and Queen Leandra and the baby in Leandra's arms was Randor

"Another vision," Adora realized.

They were talking and the closer they came the princess could hear better.

"Are you sure you need to go?" Leandra asked worriedly.

''Yes my love. It's a trip to the kingdom. Do not worry, I'll be fine.''

Leandra raised an eyebrow.

'' It's serious, '' Miro exclaimed and put his hand on Randor's small hair. '' Just take care of our kingdom and little prince. ''

Adora smiled at the moment, then realized that everything seemed to change. Looking again, this time she saw her grandfather alone in the woods, judging by the clothes he had just come out of a battle. He looked exhausted and hurt.

After a time of walking, he collapsed and Adora did not know how to react. The only thing she could do was watch.

After a few minutes, a peasant appeared next to a man, both with blue skin. This peasant was startled by the scene and ran to help.

"He's hurt," she exclaimed. '' We need to help him. '' She looked at the other man.

'' Ashley and if he is one of the warriors who want to conquer the planet. ''

'' He does not look like a snakesman, I feel we can trust him. Now help me, let's take him to my house. '' With that the two caught Miro and started to walk.

'' But what ... '' Adora began to speak, but was interrupted when she heard someone calling her.

''ADORA!''

xxXXXxx

The Princess of Eternia woke up and looked at Susan, who was shaking her.

'' Susan, what happened? ''

'' Thanks to the stars you woke up. You did not answer when I tried to wake you up. "The woman hugged her.

Adora looked at her and then realized they were not alone. Caspian was leaning against one of the walls.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

'' I am, but not that it's any of your business, '' Adora replied.

He took a deep breath. "You sure are okay." He turned to Susan and exclaimed. '' Call me if anything changes. '' He left the room.

Adora raised an eyebrow. He looked defeated, as if something had gone off or something had happened.

'' What happened? '' Adora asked.

''Anything. Just something he had not anticipated. '' That was the answer.

'' You look happy and sad at the same time. ''

'' Let's say I am. Well, here's your dinner then goodnight. "She nodded to where the tray was and left the room.

'' What just happened? '' She wondered. Shaking her head, she got up and picked up the tray with the food. As she ate, she wondered what this dream wanted to show her, deep inside she knew there was more, so she knew what to expect from her next visions.

xxXXXxx

'' Randor my brother, why did you call us? Man-at-arms said it was extremely urgent that we attend. "Stefen exclaimed as he, his sister and father entered Eternos's conference room.

Randor sighed and asked everyone to sit down. As soon as the kings and queen were seated the king of Eternia looked at his father.

'' First of all I need you to confirm something. ''

'' What would it be? ''

"Have you ever heard of Keldor?"

Randor saw his father's face turn from curiosity to surprise.

'' I will consider this as a yes. Now I will explain what is happening ... ''

Randor explained everything. From whom Keldor was to the part that they should all meet Caspian to prevent this knowledge from reaching the people.

Miranda looked at her father as the explanation ended. ''It is true? We have a brother who was lost? ''

After a while in silence trying to absorb the news Miro nodded. '' Yes, you did. I thought I'd never hear anything about him again. I could never find a clue about his whereabouts. ''

''What happened? Why hide it from us? What happened to him for him to become Skeletor? ''

''I do not know. But that's not important now, the important thing is to find Adora and bring her home. This Caspian said he'll give you tips on where you love this, Randor said before his father could respond.

''And your brother? We need to rescue him, too. "Miro asked.

'' Father, no offense, but I'm only agreeing with it because I have a chance to meet Adora. I have guards scouring every corner of this planet again after twenty-four years and so far we have not been any luckier than the first time, "Randor replied.

Miro shook his head. He could not blame Randor, after all Skeletor / Keldor made him suffer a lot for several reasons, but he could not stop thinking about his other son. ::: What happened to you to become Skeletor, my boy? ::: He thought.

'' So, will you help me? '' Randor asked

'' Yes. '' His brothers immediately responded, followed by his father who replied later and looked saddened. ''Yes...''


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11.

As before, Adora opened her eyes and found herself in the palace, this time in the throne room. Queen Leandra was seated on the throne while the man-at-arms of the time gave the news.

"Your Majesty, we have not heard from King Miro for twelve hours."

'' Send more guards to the last place he was seen and expand from there. '' Leandra looked worriedly at her six-month-old son and swallowed. Turning her worried blue eyes to the Man-at-Arms, she exclaimed.

'' Find my husband. ''

'' Yes, your majesty. '' The man bowed and left the throne room.

''Ah Randor. Where's your father? "She took the baby in her arms and hugged him.

Adora took a deep breath to calm down. She could feel the anguish and sadness of Leandra as if it were her own.

Again everything around you has changed. Now she was in a well-decorated, simple house. She saw King Miro sitting on a bed in a very little decorated room, with that same peasant tending him.

'' Has he improved? '' The peasant who was with her appeared in the doorway of the room.

''I do not know. I'm not trained as a healer, but I think he hit his head when he fell. It's swollen. "She placed the cloth over his forehead.

'' He did not wake up? ''

"Not yet." She answered without taking her eyes off her "patient."

'' Okay, Ashley. Since you did not take your eyes off him, I have to go home. See you tomorrow, my friend. "He left the room.

''Bye. '' She looked up briefly from Miro to look at his friend and immediately looked back at him. "Who are you?" She whispered.

Miro frowns, but does not wake up.

xxXXXxx

Adora woke up and immediately ran to the bathroom. This was getting more frequent. More frequent than she'd like to admit.

As soon as she left the bathroom she sat on the bed.

"Not now," she whispered. Adora always wanted to start a family and that desire only increased once she and Hawk were married, and she would be super happy if that was the case, but the concern would only increase. She did not know where she was and how long she would be before being rescued.

Scared, she put her hand on her belly and called out her powers. It was time to know if his suspicions were true. And if her suspicions were true, she would fight to the end to get them out.

xxXXXxx

'' It's here, '' Randor exclaimed a few hours later, when he and his brothers arrived at the place where Caspian wanted to speak to them.

"But where is he?" Miranda asked.

'' He has not come yet. '' One of the warriors appeared next to Susan.

"Where is he?" Stefen asked.

'' Caring for a problem. '' Now it was Susan who answered.

"What's the problem?" Randor asked.

'' None. '' Caspian appeared after exiting a portal.

"Where is my daughter?" Randor practically shouted.

''She is fine. Now if you want to know what I have to say, stay calm. "Caspian appeared.

Randor did not calm down, but kept quiet and waited for the other man to continue.

'' Now, I want something simple. In return the true identity of Skeletor will not go public. ''

"We're just going to start making deals if Adora is included," Miranda exclaimed.

'' Then we will do the following. If you give me what I want, I'll tell you a tip. This tip may or may not determine where she is. ''

'' Do you think this is a joke? '' Miro became involved.

''Not. I do not think so, but I will not give up Adora so easy. ''

''And what do you want?''

'' Actually I want several things, that I will tell you in future meetings with more tips for you to find the princess, but for now ... ''

"What?" Randor asked.

'' The crown of Queen Leandra. ''

"Never!" Miranda exclaimed.

"But what do you want with this?" Miro asked.

'' What I want is none of your business, but I thought you guys would do anything to have Adora back, so ... '' He turned to leave.

"Wait," Randor exclaimed.

'' Randor, no ... '' Miranda approached.

"We have to try," his brother replied. ''Very well. How long will we have to deliver? ''

"Tomorrow, this very hour." He turned to leave, but stopped when Miro and Randor shouted.

''Wait!''

'' You said you'd give a hint about where Adora is. ''

'' I will give the tip as soon as the crown is in my hands. Until then, well, I will have a guarantee that you will give me what I asked for. "The villain entered the portal again and as soon as the three passed, the portal disappeared.

Everyone looked at each other.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok, I know, I did not update the fanfic last week and I apologize for that!

xxXXXxx

CHAPTER 13.

'' Miranda, I know you're very attached to this crown, but if we want to have Adora back ... '' Randor said.

'' And possibly Keldor. '' Miro interrupted.

'' We'll need that, '' Randor continued after taking a deep breath.

Miranda looked at her brothers and father with tears in her eyes. '' And you know what he will do with that crown? For I do not think he collects queens' crowns! "She took a deep breath to calm herself. '' I know how important it is, but I can not just give him something of Mom! ''

''Nos sabemos, mas você sabe que ela faria tudo para tentar ajudar a família. Até mesmo dar sua coroa.'' Stefen explicou.

Depois de um tempo ela suspirou e assentiu. ''Esta no cofre do meu palácio. Agora vamos antes que eu mude de ideia.'' Ela falou literalmente forçando as palavras para fora de sua boca.

xxXXXxx

Adora put her hand to her mouth and drowned out her laughter of joy. In half an hour, she had tried twice and both times gave the same.

She was pregnant.

Tears of joy fell from her eyes as she was still surprised. She had suspicions, but she thought it was a false alarm or that it would be farther forward. The princess had stayed in the room all afternoon again, until the door opened.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked. "You look happy." She closed the door and approached.

'' I'm happy. '' Adora can not help the smile that appeared on his face.

'' You knew. '' Susan's face lit up. '' Congratulations, new mom. '' She hugged Adora.

'' Wait, how do you ... '' Adora stopped in mid-sentence. Her face changed from surprise to fear, something she never made clear to others to see. Caspian. Yesterday, when I woke up, you told me he was looking defeated because something that was not in his plans happened. ''

Susan pursed her lips and turned her head.

''Susan. He knows?''

She was quiet.

''Susan.''

The other woman sighed. ''Yes. He knows. He never considered that you were pregnant and yesterday when he discovered through his powers, he was extremely shocked. ''

'' He did not expect? How come he did not expect it? Does he think I'm going to help him make his plan work? ''

'' He knows you're more than furious for being here and he wants you on our side again. ''

''Your side? So we've both met, right? Caspian is just a codename. ''

Susan was silent and Adora shook her head. '' I will consider this as a yes. ''


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13.

'' This news has just arrived, another village has been attacked. '' Randor rose from the throne.

'' And we're still going to hand over Mom's crown to them? '' Miranda asked.

''Yes. I'll try to stop him from attacking, "Randor exclaimed.

"I think you'd better not do anything yet, Your Majesty." There came a voice from the doorway. Everyone looked and saw Teela, Lohni and Catra entering the throne room.

"Catra!" Adam exclaimed.

"Do not worry, Adam, she's on our side." Lohni turned to the king. '' Your Majesty I, Teela and Catra have developed a plan that we think can work. ''

"What would it be?" The queen asked hopefully.

"I be in the next village that will be attacked, if I infiltrate I may have the chance to find Adorrrrra." Catra began.

'' Teela realized that they are attacking cities ever closer to Eternos, that is, in a pattern. We suspect what the next town might be. We also know that they are capturing small parts of the population, so that would be where Catra comes in. She infiltrates like a simple citizen and they take her to the hiding place, "Lohni went on to explain.

"Even if Adora is not in this place, we can free these people. Two signal transmitters will be given to Catra. One for her to talk to the palace and an extra. "Teela finished explaining.

'' And would you be willing to do that, Catra? '' Adam asked.

"I owe a lot to Adora. I will, "she replied.

"Thank you." The queen exclaimed.

xxXXXxx

Adam watched as Catra was taken to the village that was supposed to be attacked while her father, grandfather and uncles went out to take Leandra's crown to Caspian. He sighed.

"Thoughtful?" He heard Teela's voice behind him.

'' You know me. '' He turned and hugged her. ''What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining, but I thought you'd go along with Catra. ''

'' We are on high alert, that is, I can not leave the palace until there is an emergency. ''

"I see." He looked back out of the palace.

'' And what are you thinking? '' She asked after a while.

"I'm still trying to figure out what this Caspian's plan is. He's going too far just to get Adora and some things. ''

'' I do not know you, but I feel he knows you. ''

'' Know who? Adora? "He looked back at her.

'' No, Evil-Lyn. Of course it's Adora I'm talking about! I do not know how, but I feel it. They know each other, but she still does not know it. "

'' It is possible, after all the warriors who are with him were of her troop. ''

"Captain, your presence is being requested in the throne room." A voice came from his communicator.

'' I'm on my way. '' She answered and turned off the set. Looking at the bridegroom, she approached him and kissed him. "I know what you're thinking and do not worry, this plan will work." She smiled a little and left the room.

The prince returned the smile, but then sighed and looked back out of the palace. Their relationship had improved a lot in recent years, evolving from friendship to dating followed by engagement. He did not even want to think about how she would react to the knowledge of his secret. Shaking his head, he sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14.

Caspian? We're here. "Miro exclaimed and the villain appeared.

'' Did they bring what I asked for? ''

Reluctantly they picked up the glass box that the crown was and showed it to him.

'' As promised, but we will only deliver if you tell where Adora is, '' Randor said.

"I promised I would give you tips and that's what I'm going to do. I will not speak until they give me the box. ''

The kings looked at each other.

'' You will leave and will not tell us anything. Say soon. "Miranda exclaimed.

'' How stressed we are, '' Caspian scoffed. ''Very well. The person looking for this one where you most visit on diplomatic trips. The mystic of the matter will be revealed. ''

"A riddle ?!" Randor shouted angrily.

'' You wanted a tip and I gave it. Now excuse me. "With his powers he carried the crown into his own hands and disappeared with his henchmen.

Randor screamed in frustration and began to walk.

"Randor calm!" Miro exclaimed.

''Calm? How can I be calm? My daughter was captured again, by another villain associated with the Horde. Once again I do not know where she is or how she is! Father, now I know about Keldor but he was not caught months after he was born and you knew he would be safe with his mother, but I never knew if my daughter was safe or well cared for. And another, our dear brother helped capture her, that is, I will not consider him from the family after all he did to try to hurt us. '' The king of Eternia walked again.

'' Most visited place on diplomatic trips? Will the mystic be revealed? "Stepen asked more to himself than to the others.

'' Could he be talking about the mystical mountains? Randor visits them from time to time. "Miranda replied.

"I visit, but not so often," Randor replied as he continued to walk in circles like a caged tiger.

'' But he just said the word 'you'. He did not specify which of us often visited this place. "Miro thought aloud.

''What do you mean?''

'' You may not visit often, but I was. Almost all my diplomatic trips were there. "The old king replied.

"It's our first guess, but we have to try," Randor exclaimed.

xxXXXxx

'' Caspian, but why do you need this crown anyway? She has no use or powers. "One of the warriors exclaimed.

"It's not just because you do not see something, it does not mean it does not exist." That was the answer. '' This crown itself is not useful to me, but the person who once used it is. ''

"Queen Leandra?" Susan asked.

"They tried everything to find her. Do you think you'll be able to do something? "The other asked.

''I will not do anything. Adora will find her grandmother for us. ''

"She would never help us, either," Susan commented.

'' Adora knows that her family misses Leandra. So yes, she would help us find her. ''

'' And why do you want the old queen so much? ''

'' I do not want the queen. Ii want her powers. Once we have it, Eternia will be ours. ''

'' That's why you're keeping several wizards and people with powers in hiding. ''

''Exact. I'm not going to use Adora for this part of the plan, because I already have other plans for her. "He turned to leave.

"But what about the baby?" Susan asked and Caspian stopped.

'' I'm going to take over the child. After all, every king and queen needs an heir. "He left the room and went to Adora's room.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15.

Catra came to town with some guards in disguise. They all spread through the city and waited.

"The attack should not be long," Catra whispered to the small camera that was in his disguise.

'' That's what we expect. '' Adam's voice came in his little communicator that was in his ear.

She sighed and kept walking. '' Adam, I'm sorry for those years. For everything.''

'' I can't say that I forgive you, but I understand. You are trying to redeem yourself by helping in the rebuilding of Etheris and helping here, but it takes more time for me to start trusting you completely. ''

''I understand. But over time ... "She was interrupted when the attack began.

"The attack has begun," she whispered.

xxXXXxx

Adora closed her eyes again and concentrated. It had been a while since she was learning to control her powers.

xxXXXxx

When she opened it, she was in that little house again. She saw the peasant taking care of Miro again, until he opened his eyes and sat down abruptly, startling the girl in the process.

"Calm down," she exclaimed and stood up to be in his line of sight. ''Hey! You're saved, calm down. "Ashley put her hand on his arm to try to calm down and it worked.

"Who are you?" She asked.

It took him a while to reorient himself and after doing so, he looked at her curiously. '' I ... I do not know. What happened and why I do not remember who I am? "He asked looking lost.

xxXXXxx

Before the scene could unfold, Adora heard her door open and she immediately opened her eyes and stood up, not getting surprised when she saw Caspian entering the room.

"What's wrong now?" Adora asked.

'' I need your help in finding a person. ''

"I told you I do not want to have anything to do with what you're doing," she exclaimed and walked to the window.

'' I think you'll want to attend at least that. This is in the interest of your family as well, "he said, gauging his face.

"Of my family?" She leaned against the wall and spoke wryly as she folded her arms.

"It involves someone they been looking for for a long time." Caspian approached.

"Who?" She raised an eyebrow.

'' Queen Leandra. Your grandmother. '' That was the simple answer.

"My family and some of the greatest sorcerers on this planet have sought and are still searching for her and have not been able to trace a single trace of her whereabouts. How do you think **I'll** find it? "Adora exclaimed after a while in silence.

'' Because you are more powerful than you think. And you will have information that they did not have. ''

''Why are you doing this? Why do you want to find it out of nowhere? ''

"For you." He lied.

She raised an eyebrow and said. '' If you really know me, then you know I recognize a lie. ''

'' Yeah, I know, but my reasons are mine. ''

After a moment Adora stared into his eyes. Even under the mask that look was familiar and she felt she knew that look, but she could not remember who it was.

'' So. '' He spoke out of nowhere. ''What do you think? Are you going to help me find Queen Leandra? "

"For her to get stuck in this place like me?" Adora asked and he sighed. ''No, thank you.''

'' She will not have to stay, the only one I want to keep here is you. As soon as we find her, I'll send her to the castle. Done? "After speaking this, he thought. ::: I hope one day she will forgive me for those little lies. :::

Adora continued to stare at him. The internal dispute was visible. After so many years your family may be complete again. She knew she should take this chance to find her grandmother, and as soon as she thought about it, a plan began to form in her head. ::: If I find her, we can both join our powers to leave! ::: She thought. Slowly nodding, she held out her hand and he took it.

''Done.''

''Great. Come with me.''

"Now?" She was surprised.

'' Yes, now. '' He opened the door and they both left.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the delay of two days to post! I had to make several changes in this chapter (Detail: it was ready since November 17), but only now I was able to write in a way that I liked the result.

* * *

CHAPTER 16.

"Well, we came to the mystical mountains. What now? "Stepen asked.

'' The person looking for this one where you most visit on diplomatic trips. The mystic of the matter will be revealed. "Randor repeated the villain's words.

"Congratulations." They heard an approaching voice and looked in the direction to find Susan again. '' You have deciphered the riddle. ''

"And I imagine you have one more requirement," Miro exclaimed.

''Not yet. I just came to deliver the package. ''

''Package? What package? "Miro exclaimed and did not wait for the answer, considering that a portal opened and two masked men appeared with a man with blue skin.

"Keldor." Miro whispered.

"He will not be of more use to us. Oh, and before I forget, Adora is fine. But before another requirement. The scepter of power, until tomorrow's sunset. "She went back to the portal and the two men took Keldor halfway before returning. The portal closed behind them.

Miro wasted no time running up to Keldor.

'' I do not believe it. '' He kept talking as he hugged his son.

''The face. How is he with the face? "Stepen asked.

''I don't know. I just know I'm going to walk away a little. I need to think. "With that, Randor stepped away from the scene and sat on a rock, asking a question he had not thought of since Adam had found Adora.

'' Oh Adora. Where are you? "He looked up at the sky.

xxXXXxx;

As expected, the masked captured part of the population and among them, Catra and some guards. They had just come to a place that none of them recognized.

"Here, come in." One of the masked men exclaimed and pointed to a room and they all entered. There were several beds scattered around the room and everyone looked again at the masked ones.

'' At ease. '' The door closed, but they realized it was not locked.

"At ease?" Catra asked.

'' Who would say, they have good manners. '' Adam's voice sounded in her ear.

"I wonder where Adora is." She whispered.

''Adora? The Princess Adora? "A girl about eighteen years old listened and exclaimed. ''She's here?''

'' What do they want with her? '' A man asked, approaching. Soon they had approached and already knew that Adora was there.

"Oops." Catra winced.

'' At least we have more people to help now, '' Adam said again, looking tired. "It's going to be a long day ..." He sighed.

'' I'll get the popcorn. '' Teela's voice was heard.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Lohni's voice followed her and judging by the silence on the communicator, they had left the room.

xxXXXxx

Adora continued to walk beside Caspian, her mind still trying to find out who he was, but since he always had the mask, she could not know his identity.

"Caspian," she exclaimed.

'' Yes? '' He asked with a little of what seemed to be hope in his voice.

'' You tell me you know me and I feel you are familiar, but how do I know that you do not intend to tell me who you are so soon ... ''

'' You want to ask me some things. Right? "He cut her off.

'' You seem to know me well. Yes, I would like to ask. ''

After a while he said.

''Then ask.''

'' How long have you known me? ''

'' Practically since your seven years. ''

"Seven?" She whispered and tried to remember, but something stopped her and she looked at him perplexed. '' You want me to remember you, but do not let me try! ''

'' You'll find out who I am over time. '' It was the mysterious answer.

'' Okay, another question. He hinted that you know my family. How long?''

''Some years. I know them less than I know you, but I will not say anything else. ''

Adora sighed. Those questions would not help! She was quiet all the way to a room.

''What is here?''

'' It's a place we can see anywhere. ''

''Anywhere?''

"Yes, similar to your father-in-law's magic compass. But more powerful. ''

''How do you know that?''

He was quiet.

'' And how do we control? '' She approached the center of the room.

"Basically by magic." He carried the Leandra's crown to his hands and handed it to Adora.

'' How did you get that crown? She's better guarded than the throne room. "Adora asked, startled.

"Your father handed me over. He does not know we're going to rescue Leandra, but he's doing everything to get you home. "

'' Why do I get the impression that you have not fulfilled your part of the agreement? '' She laughed at that. Of course he did not keep his promise, otherwise she'd be home right now.

''It was necessary. Otherwise you could not find Leandra." Before Adora said anything, he continued. ''So. Let's start at the beginning. ''

She frowned.

"Let's see what happened the day she disappeared." He explained.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17.

Randor entered the palace and found Marlena in the throne room. She got up and ran to him as soon as he appeared at the door.

Embracing his wife, he glanced at the guards. Understanding that his king wanted to be alone with the queen, they all left the room and stood in the hallway.

''What happened? Where is Adora? "She asked desperately in her voice. A desperation the king had not heard since Adora had been captured for the first time.

"They're still with her," Randor answered slowly. "But they delivered Keldor," he whispered. She looked at him blankly.

"I asked the guards to put him in one of the prisons, against my father's will. We're still going to make the ultimate demands of the masqueraders, but we hope he can tell us something about where she is. "

Marlena lowered her head and the tears threatened to return, but she refused to cry again. Your little girl had come back before and she will come back again.

"What about the guards we sent to town?" Randor asked, and Marlena's face brightened a little.

'' The masked ones fell into our trap. They took most of the guards who were in disguise. Among them Catra. '' Marlena replied.

"That's great!" The king stepped back a little and looked her in the eye. "Who is supervising?" He asked.

Opening a quiet smile, the queen replied. '' Adam and Stela. ''

'' Is Stela with Adam? ''

'' She's worried about Adora, but she wanted to stay with her brother too. ''

Randor nodded. '' Come on, let's see how they are. ''

"By the way, did you see Hawk?" Marlena asked, and Randor immediately stopped.

''He is not here?''

'' I have not seen him all day. '' After a while, they rushed to Hawk's and Adora's room.

Randor knocked on the door and after a while in silence, came in found the room empty.

'' He's gone, '' Randor exclaimed after looking in the bedroom, bathroom and on the porch.

'' I hope he's not doing anything stupid. I know he loves Adora, but I hope he has not gone alone trying to rescue her. "Marlena walked to the center of the room.

"Love can blind sometimes. Come, let's see Adam and Stela and let's pray Hawk is with them. "Randor took his wife's hand and they both left the room.

xxXXXxx

"Nothing?" Hawk asked. '' We have one of Etheria's most magical artifacts and we can not see where she is? ''

His father shook his head and pressed his lips together. '' I'm sorry Hawk. ''

'' I can't believe it. '' Sea Hawk started pacing.

'' What if we combined the magic of his medallion with that of the compass? '' David asked.

"We already tried that," Falcon replied.

Hawk sighed and remembered a place he had not yet come to. ''Thank you for trying, father. I have to go somewhere else now. ''

"I'll go with you!" David exclaimed, and before Hawk could say anything, the little mouse was already on his shoulder.

'' Not David. Not this time. "He handed the mouse to his father and left the cave.

''Good luck. I hope Adora is home soon. "Falcon exclaimed.

xxXXXxx

"No, Hawk is not here," Stela replied as her parents sat down on one of the chairs scattered around the room.

'' Do not worry, he will not mess up. He knows he could not face these guys alone. "Adam said, not taking his eyes off the monitor.

:::But that does not mean he will not try.::: Lohni thought, but before she could say anything she was interrupted by Catra's voice.

''Another empty corridor. They have no security. ''

'' That's what it sounds like, but keep an eye out. We do not know what can appear, "Teela replied. Staring out, she exclaimed. ''It's getting dark.''

"Dinner will be served soon," Cringer exclaimed.

'' You can go ahead. I'll go afterwards. ''Teela exclaimed.

"I'll stay with her, you may go," Adam exclaimed immediately.

His parents nodded and they all left the room, except for Adam and Teela.

As they leave the room, Adam pulls his chair closer to Teela's and she leans her head against his shoulder.

'' Is this going to work? '' She asks.

'' Have to. '' He puts his arm around her shoulders. '' Do not worry, it's going to end soon and things will return to normal. ''

'' Adam, why did you decide to stay with me now? I know you're hungry. ''

The prince of Eternia smiles and exclaims.

'' Because I have booked a candlelight dinner for later with a very special person. ''

'' Very special? '' She approaches for a kiss.

''Very special.''


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18.

'' So what now? '' Adora asks, looking around, always wary.

The two touched the crown and everything around them began to change, in seconds they were in the courtyard of the palace that day.

'' Behold majesties, '' the guard shouted over the storm that was forming.

"Quick Randor" Leandra exclaimed and they both ran a little faster.

Adora looked around her, searching for the place where the laser would come, quickly locating it.

'' Ali. '' Adora points to where the shooter was, returning to look at the scene, she notices that Leandra looked at the place where Adora had just pointed. Needless to think twice, the queen pushed Randor with all her might as she realized the shooter had fired.

Randor fell a few feet ahead of where his mother was and she disappeared.

'' NO. '' He shouted, but before he did anything, the guards pulled him into the ship and they took off soon after.

Miro appeared running and stopped in front of the crown, which was now on the ground.

"Leandra ..." He whispered.

The scene stopped and Caspian looks at Adora.

'' She simply disappear? So, out of nowhere? Is it hit and disappeared? '' Caspian asks.

''Yes. But it still seems kind of strange how she disappeared. Can you repeat the scene? "Adora asked, and the scene returned a moment before the laser hit Leandra. "Stop." Adora exclaimed and the scene froze. '' Slow motion. '' The image obeyed.

'' It looks like she was transported somewhere. Are you seeing how the laser hits it and she starts to glow? ''

Caspian nods.

"Wherever she is, we can locate by the magic of the crown." He exclaimed and the image disappeared, appearing again the room.

'' And what do you suggest I do? ''

"Use your powers," he said simply.

'' Why do not you use yours then? ''

'' I do not belong to the royal family yet. ''

''Yet? What do you mean by that?''

'' I want you to see my point. Let's get together. ''

''Together? I barely know you and I'm married. How do you think I'm going to want to be with you? How do you think I'm going to trust you! "Adora exclaimed angrily.

'' Because you've trusted before. '' He slowly takes off the mask and shows the face.

'' No, it can't be ... '' She exclaimed completely surprised and a little frightened. "James !?" She swallows hard. :::I do not believe it.::: She thought. Anyone could be doing these attacks, but of all it had to be him!

'' It's me. '' His old childhood friend exclaimed. Adora never said anything about him for her family, but she and he were like Adam and Teela while they were growing up, but Adora had no romantic interest in him.

'' No, it can't be. You went to the world of the horde. ''

'' Actually I stayed in Eternia for a while, that's why I know things here. I also know your father very well. ''

'' You never told me where you were. What happened to you? You've become a villain ... ''

'' No, I am a mighty sorcerer, but soon we will be kings. '' He tried to approach, but she pulled away.

'' Kings? ''

''Yes. This planet has been practically yours since you were born, I love you and I know you. We're going to rule together ... "He was going to continue, but she interrupted him.

''Not. We will not rule together. James, there is no 'we'. I thought you'd gotten over it. ''

'' We did not finish ... ''

'' And we never started dating! We were friends before you disappeared. James, Caspian I do not know who you are now, I do not know you anymore. The James I knew was strong and did not allow himself to be carried away by the temptations of a villain. I do not know what happened to you to start attacking planets or trying to dominate Eternia. You complained about Hordak, but he's just like him! "She left the room and ran out of the room as soon as she entered the hall.

"WAIT, WAIT!" She heard him scream, but she did not stop running, until he caught her by the wrist.

''Listen to me! This planet deserves better people to govern, it deserves to be governed for us, and they will not have to worry, with you by my side we will keep the royal line intact. ''

"No!" She managed to pull away and slapped him in the face. '' I would NEVER rule by your side and I will NEVER let you dominate Eternia. ''

"You'll have to fight against me." He narrowed his eyes.

'' Then we'll see who's going to win! '' She replied furiously, not letting him intimidate her.

She released herself from his grasp. '' And to think that I considered you a brother ... ''

After making sure he would not follow her, she ran away again. After passing the fifth corridor, she bumped into someone and they both fell to the floor. Looking at each other, she smiled and exclaimed.

'' Catra ?! ''

"Adora!" She exclaimed and hugged the blonde. "Adam, Teela. I found Adora! ''


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for the comments!

CHAPTER 19.

"Adam, Teela. I found Adora! "Catra's voice sounded through the communicator, interrupting the quiet conversation. Both Adam and Teela jumped from their seats and stood by the communicator.

'' Catra, turn on the tracker, '' Adam exclaims.

xxXXXxx

Catra does not waste time and triggers the tracker, which sends a signal directly to the monitors of the palace.

xxXXXxx

The signal arrives and they immediately know where she are.

"They're where an old shed was," Teela exclaims.

''But where?''

'' On one of the moons of our planet. Adam, this is the perfect hiding place. No one's been there for years and no one would be suspicious. "She got up and ran out of the room, Adam right behind.

'' Masters, I am sending the coordinates of the location of Caspian's hideout. Get ready. "Stopping halfway, she warned an employee. '' Go to the dining room and tell the kings that the princess was found. We're let's find her.. ''

"Yes, captain." He hurried off toward the dining room as Teela and Adam ran into the courtyard of the palace.

'' Adam, stay here. I can't risk them catching you. "She kissed him and walked away.

Adam stood with a silly face, but after a moment he returned to the present and ran to the other side, intent on turning into He-man.

xxXXXxx

'' Catra? '' Adora opened a smile, but remembered where they were. Pulling the other woman by the arm, they entered the room where Adora had stayed.

"How did you find me?" Adora asked.

"Actually the credit goes to Lohni and Teela," she replied. "The masked people captured some people from the cities they attacked, they attacked in a sequence, so it was easy to figure out which one was next. We disguised ourselves and came here.''

'' No, I mean, if you were caught then you were trapped somewhere in here. ''

"Ah, well, I became a cat and used my claws as a key to open the door. It worked, but I asked the rest to stay there so no one would suspect that I left. ''

"Good plan." Adora nodded.

''Thanks. I'm glad you're okay, everyone's worried. ''

''I know. I honestly thought this was all different. I am confused. They treat me like we're friends, even though we've been one day. Then I find out that ... "She almost reveals that she's pregnant, but she manages to deflect the subject at the last minute. '' All my old troop is here and that Caspian is actually James ... ''

"Oops, wait there," Catra interrupted. '' Is Caspian James? Wow ... "She was stunned. ''For this I did not expect. Hordak had not sent him away? ''

"Apparently he still believes we should be together. I do not know, I feel like there's a lot more in this story than he wants to tell. "Adora lies down on the bed.

''You think? Adora, he's trying to conquer the planet. ''

''I know. He said something about the two of us governing Eternia, I do not like what that could mean. ''

''What?''

'' If he's so sure he and I are going to rule Eternia, then he has a good plan saved. '' Adora exclaimed. After she finished speaking, Evil-lyn entered the room.

"The masters have invaded the base, this is our chance to get out!" She exclaimed.

'' Evil-lyn? '' Catra asks.

'' Catra? ''

''Wow, wait a minute! I'm with the masters. I came to get Adora and the other people out of here. "Catra replied.

'' Do not worry Evil-lyn. Let's take you, too. "Adora exclaimed.

'' We are let's take her? '' Catra asked.

'' Yes, we will. '' That was the answer.

'' Okay, we're going. Come with me. "Catra exclaimed, and the three of them left the room, finding a group of masked men.

'' You're coming with us, '' one of them said.

Adora took a step forward. "I do not think so," she said in the voice of a force captain.

Catra shook her head. '' They messed with the wrong women ... '' The three of them began to fight the small group.

xxXXXxx

A/N: For those who have not understood who James / Caspian is, here is a little explanation.

James is a character I created to be the villain of the story. The story I invented for him is as follows: He and Adora grew up together in the fright zone as brothers, but Hordak pushed him away from Adora's life so she focused more on training. James is sent to the world of the horde to grow there, later going to Eternia as a spy to find a way to dominate the planet. James finds a way, but never tells anyone. Later he discovers that Adora allied with the great rebellion, then returned to Etheria and gathered all the old troops of Adora to help him to conquer the Eternia (sometimes he returned to Etheria to obtain more allies).

Since he was little he was already in love with Adora (just as Adam has been in love with Teela since childhood), but Adora never returned those feelings. Months before James was sent to the horde world at the age of 16, he asked her in courtship and she refused because she loved him only as a brother. This caused a discussion between them because he did not accept no as an answer (hence the continuing conflict in fanfic). At the time that Adora returned home he was in Eternia and knew that she was the princess heir, so he changed the plans. Instead of just conquering the planet and delivering him to the leader of the horde, he decided that he would reign with the person he always loved, namely Adora. However, so that Adora did not recognize him before the hour, he used the nickname of Caspian and used a mask to hide his identity.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20.

Hawk was with the masters as soon as they invaded the masked base. He had just arrived at the crystal castle when he heard the news and thanks to LightHope, he managed to be in time in the hiding place.

"Is it here?" He asked as they entered and the alarms began to ring. The place looked like a palace inside.

'' It's here. '' He-man replied, also surprised by the place.

'' Are the masters! '' They heard someone shout and within minutes, a fair amount of the royal guard was fighting the masked ones. And the rest along with some of the masters, spread to look for people.

"HERE!" Teela screamed as she burst into one of the doors.

"HERE ALSO!" Ram-man exclaimed then in another room.

'' MORE A GROUP! '' He-man shouted and approached the crowd. '' Let's get you out of here, follow us. ''

"Where's Princess Adora?" Duncan asked a man in the crowd.

'' Is the princess here too? ''

"Did not you see her?" Hawk asked.

'' We did not even know she was here, '' a woman replied.

"It comes down to the fact that she does not get out much of the room." Someone spoke behind them. Turning, they faced with:

"Susan," Lohni exclaimed.

''Captain Lohni. How much time.''

'' Get those people out of here. I face her, "Lohni exclaimed.

"Quick," Duncan exclaimed, and all the people rushed to the place the masters had entered.

'' So you came to Eternia with Adora, '' Susan said.

'' Yes, and it was the best choice I made. '' Leaving for the attack, they were so distracted in their little battle that they did not notice their surroundings.

There was a rush of people running out and being led by the guards to an already open portal, while the masters were desperately searching for Adora.

"Adora?" Hawk shouted at what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Hawk? Is that you? "Her voice was heard this time. Looking down another corridor he saw his wife run into him.

Opening a smile, he raises her in a hug. '' Glad you're okay! '' He kisses her.

"I hate to interrupt the happy reunion, but we have to go," Catra exclaimed.

'' Evil-lyn! '' Teela recognized her.

'' Don't worry, she's powerless. And she's with us. '' Adora interferes before another battle begins.

'' Come on, '' Hawk says.

"But what about Lohni?" Teela exclaims.

'' Do not worry about me. I'm fine. '' She walks to her friends after a minute.

'' What about Susan? '' Teela asks.

'' Let's just say Susan got a black eye. '' She simply responds and points to the unconscious warrior behind her.

Adora shakes her head. "This is looking like the old days to me. Come on, let's go home. "Everyone leaves the hiding place, followed by the guards. As soon as they all cross the portal, it closes.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for the comments!/Obrigada pelos cometarios!/ Gracias por los comentarios!

Serena Saori: ¡Calma ahí, eso es asunto para el próximo capitulo! [Risa]

Respondiendo su pregunta, puedo decir que es ahora que la '' diversión '' comienza. no puedo decir más por qué yo estaría hablando um spoiler. ; D

TheSorceressQueen: You know this idea went through my head at the time of writing, but I thought not. I've used this idea with '' Leandra / Evil-lyn '' in '' A forgotten past. '' I deleted this idea in this fanfiction because I thought it would be repetitive.

CHAPTER 21.

'' Adora! '' Randor and Marlena run to their daughter the same way they ran the first time she was brought home.

"I'm fine," she exclaimed, returning the hug.

"That's right? Are you sure?" Marlena asked, watching her daughter closely.

'' I'm sure, Mother. It's all right.''

"I think it would be good to go to a doctor to be sure. I know how stubborn you are about little bruises. "Hawk commented.

"And big ones too," Adam said as he approached.

"NO!" Adora exclaimed loudly, but lowered her voice after realizing how tall she was. '' No. I mean, it's been a long day and I'd really like to lie down. '' Looking at her husband and then at her parents, she said. '' I'll go to the doctor tomorrow. I promise.''

"Okay, Hawk will make sure you go to the doctor." Rrandor looked at his son-in-law, who nodded.

"I heard Evil-lyn was there, too," the queen commented.

'' Do not worry, she's under medical supervision, since she was powerless. Now it will be easy to question her about what she knows about the masked ones, "Teela replied.

"Great, but we'll keep seeing this in the morning. We all had a long day. Good night.''

'' Good night. '' Everyone went towards their rooms.

Laying her head on Sea Hawk's shoulder, she glanced down the hallway in front of her as they walked. :::I need to tell him.::: She thought, but she thought it best to tell his after the doctor's visit she'll do the next morning.

xxXXXxx

"What a night!" Teela exclaimed to Adam as they entered the hallway that led to Teela's room.

''I agree. But we ended up not being able to have our dinner by candlelight. ''

"We'll have other opportunities." Teela looked at her door and opened it. Turning to Adam, she said. ''Good night.''

He came over and kissed her. "Good night." He whispered and left the hallway as she entered the room.

xxXXXxx

"Is it my impression or Adora was a little strange?" Marlena asked her husband as soon as they entered the room.

'' She seemed tired to me. '' Randor entered the bathroom while Marlena went into the closet.

"I do not know, it's like there's more stuff involved," she exclaimed as she pulled on her nightgown.

"Well, we do not know what happened these last few days, so I guess she has her reasons for being like this," he replied after brushing his teeth. The two crossed and Randor entered the closet while Marlena entered the bathroom.

'' Yeah, we have to consider that, '' the queen said after leaving the bathroom.

The kings of Eternia entered the bed and embraced each other as sleep approached.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22.

"Your Majesty, it has been more than five months since King Miro disappeared ..." Julius spoke, but was interrupted again by the queen.

"We can't lose hope. Not yet.''

'' But majesty ... ''

'' I said no, Julius. '' Leandra stood up. "We're going to keep looking for Miro, I know he's around." She looked at the window. '' I just know. ''

"Leandra, it's been **five** months!" He exclaimed. ''I do not think that...''

''But I think. And the people still have hope. That's what matters.''

Adora was surprised by her grandmother's determination and then saw the scene change once more. She was no longer in the throne room, but was in Ashley's house.

Miro was coming back with wood and entered the house.

'' He stayed here? '' Adora raised her eyebrow and followed his grandfather inside.

"I came back!" He exclaimed as he closed the door.

"I see." Ashley commented as she stepped out of the small kitchen with a towel in her hand.

The two were silent for a while, both distracted their minds with distinct things, but as soon as they sat down to dinner Miro decided to speak.

"Look, I've been thinking." He started. '' For the past few months I've had no clue about who I am and I do not think I'm going to have it so soon. '' Looking into her eyes, he continued to speak. '' I have no idea who I was before, but I can not stop living because of it. ''

'' He will not do that, '' Adora exclaimed intrigued.

'' Oh Max. '' Max was the temporary name of Miro, since he did not remember who he was and she had no idea. Ashley hugged him wordlessly, after all she loved him and from what Adora could see, he loved her too. Maybe as much as he loved Leandra.

'' I do not believe it! '' Adora exclaimed and then woke up.

xxXXXxx

Adora opened her eyes and sat down. No wonder she was tired, her powers leaving her like this every time she had these visions. Looking at the clock by the bed, she saw that it was still two in the morning and decided to go back to sleep, when she turned around she hugged her husband while he did the same with her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

''I am. Let's go back to sleep, "she whispered back.

The next time Adora opened her eyes, it was daylight and she found Hawk staring at her.

"Good morning," he said with a smile.

'' Hi. '' She yawned and stretched. ''What time is it?''

'' Seven o'clock, '' he replied and stared at her. It was not necessary to be a telepath to know that Hawk wanted to ask something and he was waiting for her to wake up completely so he could ask the question.

The princess raised a curious eyebrow. '' What are you trying to ask me? ''

'' What's the real reason you did not want to go to the doctor yesterday? ''

Adora could not hide the smile on her face as she sat down.

"Well." She bit her lip. '' I was hoping I could surprise you, but I know you will not let me get up until I respond. ''

'' You know me. '' He flashed a smile. ''So? What surprise did you expect to do?''

After a few seconds of silence, she whispered.

''I'm Pregnant!''

xxXXXxx

'' They managed to get her! '' One of the villains exclaimed angrily.

"If I were you I would not worry about it," Susan replied.

'' Said the warrior who was defeated by Lohni. '' Another of the masked men commented.

'' Lohni was as good a captain as Adora. Both in struggle and in wisdom, '' Susan replied. '' And did not you take a beating from Adora, Catra and Evil-lyn? Adora this pregnant, Catra has softened and is with the heroes and Evil-lyn is without powers, so I ask you, **how you** were defeated? ''

Before he could answer, Caspian's voice was heard.

"Ah, you're fighting again! Stop it. Adora may have run away, but she will not risk fighting until that child is born. That is, we do not have to worry about the next few months. ''

'' And what will we do now? ''

"Let's continue with the plan, but with a little change. Leandra's powers will be caught last. ''


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23.

Hawk was silent for a few moments. He really was not expecting this. Shaking his head to clear it, his eyes filled with tears of happiness as a smile formed on his lips.

''Pregnant? You're saying that you, that we ... "He looked down at her belly, surprised to know that someone was growing up there.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and he pulled her into a hug.

"Hawk." After a while she pulled away and looked him in the eye. '' I want to wait a little longer so I can surprise my parents. ''

"I understand." He kissed her and pulled her closer.

xxXXXxx

'' Good morning. '' Adam arrived for breakfast late as usual. '' Sorry for the delay, I slept more than necessary. '' He pulled the chair up and sat down.

Randor looked at his wife, who approached and whispered. '' He-man was needed to rescue Adora, remember? ''

The king nodded, even after so long knowing about the secret of his children he was still getting accustomed.

'' How did you go to the doctor? '' Marlena asked her daughter.

'' Fine and like I said before, I'm fine, '' the princess replied. Yes she had gone to the doctor by Hawk's demand just before they went down to eat. Dr. Gray assured her that Adora and the baby were well and promised the couple to keep it secret until the princess told her parents about her pregnancy.

"So, what did I lose while I was gone?" Adora asked.

"Well, Dree Elle won the baby, the wedding preparations are almost over and ..." Teela replied.

'' Dree Elle won the baby? '' Adora interrupted.

'' Yes, she and Orko had a boy. Ellko. "His mother commented.

'' And I have not met him yet? Where are they?''

'' Visiting Trolla. They wanted to introduce Ellko to Orko's uncle and to Dree's family. "Adam said before eating some of the pancakes.

'' Adora, later we will meet the masters and you will be able to talk about what happened there. Knowing you, you've figured out a few things. "Duncan took the time to report this.

'' Yes and I have lots of news to share. '' Adora agreed.

xxXXXxx

'' So you know Caspian? '' Stratos asked.

'' Actually, his name is James. But yes I know him and from what he said, he knows my family too. ''

'' And Leandra's crown was just to try to find her? '' Adam asked right away.

'' Yes and he has a room that can show anywhere in the universe at any time. He showed me the day she disappeared and I have to agree with Grandpa, she's still alive. "Adora spoke and then looked at her father, who was listening to the conversation in silence.

'' Did you see what happened that day? '' He asked.

'' Yes and I think with my powers I can find her, but I will not do it now. ''

''What? Why? "Adam asked. He was not understanding his sister. If she had a way to find Leandra and bring her home, she has to.

'' Because he wanted me to find her. And if he finds her is it part of his plan? We can't risk it now. I'll find her and bring her home, but not now. ''

Randor sighed and nodded. ''You're right. Let's not give him what he wants. ''


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24.

A month and a half passed, and the attacks remained constant, causing He-man and She-ra to appear frequently.

The first time Adora changed to She-ra, she was very worried about the effect it would have on her baby, but after talking to the Sorceress after the battle, the Sorceress assured the princess that the transformation would not affect the child.

In these attacks, there were very few related to the palace. Today was the wedding anniversary of the kings and all security was doubled.

xxXXXxx

'' Adora, you need to tell them before the belly starts showing up, '' Hawk commented as he left the bathroom. Adora was already two months old, and her belly had not yet begun to appear, but the morning sickness was there almost every week, which made it difficult for the young couple to hide any longer. Luckily no one noticed, not even Adam.

'' I know, and I intend to tell they today. I told Adam that I wanted to give the first gift to our parents and he agreed. In the end it's going to be a gift for everyone. "Adora came out of the closet in a red knee-length dress and heeled boots.

"Are you sure it's good to wear heels?" He asked.

Putting her hands on her waist, she answered. '' I can still wear heels! I just can't use it in a few months. ''

"Careful never hurts." He came over and kissed her on the forehead. ''Is ready?''

Adora smiled. ''Now I am.''

Putting her hands on her waist, she answered. '' I can still wear heels! I just can't use it in a few months. ''

"Careful never hurts." He came over and kissed her on the forehead. ''Is ready?''

Adora smiled. ''Now I am.''

xxXXXxx

"Oh Randor, it's all beautiful!" Marlena exclaimed with her hands in her mouth as she entered the dining room. The dining room was decorated just like the rest of the castle.

'' Well we deserve it, after all we've been married 25 years. ''

'' 26 we met and 25 we're married. '' Marlena pondered with a loving look on her husband.

''Mother father! Happy birthday! "Adam stepped up and hugged them. "I was going to give my gift, but Adora said she wanted to give hers first this year, so ..."

'' So he's being a gentleman and waiting for his sister to give the gift first. '' Teela complimented and hugged the kings. '' Congratulations, Majesties. ''

'' Teela, you will soon be officially family. '' Marlena commented with a smile. '' No formalities required. ''

"Mom's right," Stela exclaimed. She had entered the room with the king and queen. Looking sideways, she asked. '' Where is Adora? ''

'' I'm here. '' The princess's voice was heard at the door. They all turned to see Adora and Hawk enter the room and embrace the kings as they wished them a happy birthday.

After everyone took their seats, Adora placed a box in front of her parents and sat down again.

"I think Adam said I wanted to give them the first gift, so here it is."

Randor looked at Marlena and told her to open the gift for the two of them, the queen took the package with a smile and opened it, first taking the tape that was wrapped from the box and then opened.

Inside was a letter, next to a bottle and small white baby slippers. Frowning, she took the letter and was surprised at what she read.

''Waiting patiently for the days when you will pamper me,

stay by my side,

let me eat sweets before dinner even if Mom and Dad do not let

and for the moments of joy that I am bringing with me!

In seven months your true gift arrives ...''

 **By: Adora and Baby.**

Marlena's eyes filled with tears, she immediately looked at her daughter and at the same moment rose to embrace her.

'' Pregnant? '' The queen asked.

"PREGNANT?" Everyone in the room exclaimed in surprise as Adora nodded.

Duncan started laughing at Randor's face. It had been years since the last time the king was speechless and open-mouthed. Orko began to release fireworks, Adam and Teela did not stop smiling, especially when Adam began to speak.

''I'm going to be an uncle! I WILL BE UNCLE! "He looked at Sea Hawk and went over to give him a hug.

"Congratulations. Father!" The prince exclaimed, smiling.

''Thank you and for you too. Uncle. "Hawk said cheerfully.

While everyone was talking excitedly about the future family member, Randor got up and hugged his daughter.

'' A grandson ... '' he whispered.

"Or a granddaughter," Marlena commented, making Adora laugh.

"It's too early to tell," Adora replied.

Randor released his daughter and Adam quickly hugged his sister.

'' I'm still surprised. How could you keep this secret from me for so long? ''

'' Well, you've been so busy with our duties as heroes and with the preparations for your marriage. It was not difficult with so much in your head. '' Her sister whispered.

"I doubt there's any present that will surprise kings more than this," Duncan told his daughter, who nodded.

'' Good news after another. Adam's wedding is coming, Ellko has completed two months and Adora is pregnant. "Orko spoke with joy as Dree Elle nodded.

"Now slow down the fireworks noises before they wake Ellko!" She whispered a minute later.

Only now did Orko realize that the fireworks continued. Grinning, he waved his hand and they were gone.

"Better," Dree Elle said.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25.

'' Father? '' Randor went downstairs and found his father in the medical wing of the castle prison. He was looking at Keldor. ''Father?''

'' Ah? Oh, Randor. What's it?''

'' You missed breakfast. And the novelty of Adora. ''

'' Novelty of Adora? I did not even know she had a surprise. "Miro stood up.

'' Yes, she did. But what surprises me is that you're with him. "Randor nodded at an unconscious Keldor.

'' Randor, he is my son too. It's been years since I last saw him. ''

"Years, is it? What about my brothers and me? Or Adam and Adora? I also spent years without seeing my daughter thanks to this man whom you call son. ''

'' Randor, I missed you all alike! And do not talk like that, he's your brother. ''

''No, it's not. Not after everything he did to this family. Now, are you coming to the party or are you staying with him? ''

After sighing, Miro followed his eldest son.

xxXXXxx

Many years before.

There was a storm as Max returned to the house, he knew Ashley was worried so he walked faster.

Arriving near a dirt road as he descended the slope to reach the road, he slipped in the mud and hit his head as the rain got even stronger.

'' I'm telling you, this is a waste of time! '' A voice said.

'' I know, but it's the queen's orders. She will not rest until she finds her husband. "Another voice answered.

'' Wait, what's that? ''

'' It seems to be a man, would it ... '' Without wasting time, they ran towards the unconscious man.

There was not much to see, but Eternia's coat of arms was with him and they could see the man's face.

"By the grace of Eternia! It's the king! Come, help me. Let's take him to the transport. "They took the king and helped him to the transport.

'' Do not worry your majesty we're taking you home.'' One of them exclaimed.

The king woke up hours later on a bed in the palace's infirmary, looking around, he saw his wife, Queen Leandra sleeping on a small couch.

"Lea?" He whispered, but that was loud enough for the queen to wake up.

"Miro!" She got up and went to hug him. He returned the hug tightly.

''What happened?''

''You gone. For months. I was so worried! '' She hugged him even harder.

''Truth. The queen never gave up looking for you, your majesty. "Julius entered the infirmary.

'' I'll bet on that. '' Kissing the top of his wife's head, he realized that Julios looked bothered. '' Is there a problem, old friend? ''

'' No. If you'll excuse me majesties, I remembered a subject that I have to take care of. "After bowing, he left the room.

xxXXXxx

Present days.

'' A great-grandchildreen? '' Miro asked cheerfully and hugged his granddaughter.

'' Randor. We're getting old, "Duncan told his friend.

"I still can't believe she's pregnant," Randor said as he looked at his daughter.

''Me neither. It seems like yesterday was the day Marlena discovered she was having twins. Remember? "Duncan turned to the king, who opened a smile.

''How could I forget. That was one of the happiest days of my life. And to think that soon this palace will be with a baby again ... ''

'' Like I said, we're getting old ... '' Duncan sighed wearily.

xxXXXxx

That night Randor and Marlena were glowing and smiling. The news of the early morning made the day even more special and today there were no attacks, everyone was enjoying the party.

The kings waltz began and Randor pulled his wife onto the dance floor as Adam approached his sister.

''Are you okay?''

"For the 30th time today, yes, my brother I'm fine." Adora answered again. From the announcement that she was pregnant for the family, every step she took, her brother asked if she was well or needed help.

"I lost count of how many times you asked this today," Teela commented and looked at Adam with a wondering face. "She's only two months. If you're super-protective now I can't even imagine how you'll be in the next few months! "She approached a little more. Walking a little slower because of the long red prom dress.

'' Or when the child is born. Everyone will be protecting and pampering. "Hawk whispered and Adora smiled, knowing it was true.

'' Do you want to dance, sis? '' Adam offered his hand and Adora accepted with a smile. Hawk did the same with Teela.

'' So ... '' Adora said.

'' So ... '' Adam replied.

'' Looking forward to the wedding? ''

'' Nervous indeed. I still need to tell Teela about our little secret. "He led her down the dance floor.

"I suggest you tell her before the wedding," she commented.

'' I know. '' He sighed. '' And you need to lessen She-ra's appearances from now on. ''

Adora laughed. '' Daddy said he does not want to see me on the battlefield. ''

"He's right to want that. He-man can take care of things for a while. ''

'' But you forget that I'm not the kind of person who can stand still. ''

'' That's true. '' Before the prince could say anything else, the wall of the hall was destroyed, screaming and causing several people to run to the other side of the hall. Adam jumped away with his sister to prevent them from being hit by the wreckage as well.

''Well well well. Randor, I do not belive you're throwing a party without inviting us. "Caspian's voice was heard.

"Are you okay?" Adam whispered to his sister, who nodded. '' Come on, we gotta get help. '' They got up and faced Caspian.

"What do you want?" Duncan asked.

'' That kingdom. What else would it be? '' It was the simple answer and the beginning of the battle.

The people who were not fighting were running from one place to another and that was what gave the twins a way out of the room.

Teela saw the brothers leave the room and decided to follow them to keep them both safe.

The brothers ran into an empty room and they both searched the place to make sure they were alone.

"We're alone, Adam." Adora exclaimed.

Teela arrived just in time to hear this and prevented herself from entering the room. She stood in the hallway and looked in through the door lock.

"I know our father does not want you in battle, but I get the feeling that it's going to be necessary." Raising a sword that apparently appeared out of nowhere, Teela saw her fiance and future sister-in-law speak.

'' BY THE POWERS OF GRAYSKULL! ''

'' FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL! ''

The captain of the guard almost fell as soon as he saw the transformation.

'' It can't be. '' she whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26.

Carrying her hand to her mouth, Teela could not stop the tears from coming. Adam was He-man. Her best friend and fiance is the grayskull champion, but that was not what bothered her. He had been lying to her since he was sixteen, and he turned away and made them fight several times because of his behavior, or rather his false behavior.

:::He deceived me.::: She thought. The next minute she heard the door open and came face to face with He-man.

'' Teela? '' He asked, startled.

'' Oh oh. '' She-ra exclaimed with a grimace.

"He-man, or should I say Adam?" Teela exclaimed angrily.

'' Tee, listen to me ... ''

'' What's there to hear Adam? '' Before he could say anything, she exclaimed.

'' I trusted you! '' She could not face him, so she turned and ran.

'' Teela! '' He-man was about to go after her when he felt a careful hand on his shoulder preventing him from going.

'' Later. '' His sister spoke. '' Now there are people who need us. ''

After a minute looking at where Teela had run, he remembered what was at stake at that moment. Nodding, He-man ran to the opposite side with his sister with the goal of returning to the ballroom.

xxXXXxx

After running aimlessly through the palace, Teela found herself in the gardens. Even with the tumult inside the palace, there was still a threat on the outside, and the guards were determined not to let anyone else in.

She joined the battle and without realizing it, ended up surrounded by the masked ones. After getting two of them down, three others appeared and before she could do anything, everything went black.

Susan lowered her gun and looked at her friends. '' Send her to one of our bases. ''

'' One of our bases? '' One of them asked.

'' This is how we identify when the person did not participate in the horde. With these stupid questions! Remember the plan, they will waste a lot of time looking for she and that will give us the advantage of having what we want. '' Susan whispered and went back to fight with the rest of the royal guard while the others did as she asked.

A portal opened and Teela was taken in. Soon the portal closed.

xxXXXxx

He-man deflected another explosion and then threw the sword, which knocked down some of the warriors' weapon.

"We already have what we wanted, let's go!" One of them ran inside and shouted. Only to be overthrown by Battlecat, who growled fiercely.

Caspian looked one last time around the room and then produced a smokescreen with his powers. All the villains are gone.

'' They have what they wanted? What were they talking about? "Duncan questioned.

After a moment of thought, He-man sighed. '' Teela! '' He hurried off to search for the palace.

xxXXXxx

In the hiding place.

'' Did you make sure they know part of the plan? '' Caspian asked.

'' Yes, I spoke in battle. That will confuse them for a while. "Susan commented.

'' What about the captain? ''

'' She is safe. Along with the rest of the sorcerers we captured. Everything indicates that she is as powerful as the others. ''

''Great. Such powers will be very useful. ''


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27.

'' Caspian has captured my daughter. '' Duncan spoke angrily.

'' The Sorceress has already started looking for her. '' Adora commented. "According to a guard, they plan to keep us busy." She shook her head. '' Which makes me wonder why they said the plan on the battlefield. It makes no sense!''

'' Nothing they make makes sense. '' Adam kept walking through his father's office.

'' Adam, you're acting like a caged tiger. Stop it, "Marlena said.

'' Teela now knows my secret, that's why she left and was eventually captured, Mom, I can't calm down. Not now. "He kept walking.

Taking a deep breath, the queen sat down next to her daughter, who abruptly sat up straighter.

''Adora? Are you okay?''

'' Yes, it's just ... '' She took a deep breath. "It's my powers. I've learned to control, but this always does. ''

''This? This what? "Marlena asked.

'' Visions. ''

'' Visions? About Teela? "Adam stopped walking and faced his sister.

Shaking her head, she replied. ''Not. In recent months, my visions have followed a chronological order. They are showing me the history of our family .. ''

''Chronological order. And what time is it showing? "Randor asked, participating in the conversation for the first time.

"The first time Grandpa disappeared. When you were a baby he went out to a battle and disappeared for a while. Months later they found him. ''

Randor nodded. '' I've heard stories about it. And these visions, is this happening frequently? ''

'' Yes. '' She stood up. '' I, I need to see a person. '' She walked into the middle of the room and put her hand on his brother's arm as a supportive act, then left.

::: Adam. ::: A quiet voice appeared in his head.

Closing his eyes, the prince of Eternia made contact with the Grayskull Sorceress. :::I'm listening. Did you find Teela?:::

::: Not yet, but I need you and Duncan to come to Grayskull. We need to talk about her.::: Her voice came out of her head and Adam looked at his mentor. ''The Sorceress wants to talk to us. Something about Teela. We need to go. ''

Duncan nodded, and both men left the room.

xxXXXxx

Adora walked aimlessly when she was dizzy from another vision that came.

"No, not now," she whispered and sat up to try to stop the vision, which did not work because the vision continued.

xxXXXxx

Ashley was in one of the village shops that was close to where she lived. It had been months since Max had disappeared, and to her and her best friend's surprise, she had become pregnant and her belly was already beginning to appear.

"He did not just abandon me, something happened." Ashley responded to Clarkson's comment.

"He did not even know his name. Ashley this is very strange and suddenly he disappears? ''

'' He had amnesia! Whatever happened, he ... "She was interrupted when an announcement was made on a monitor. At the time, they existed only in public places and in a few houses. But what shocked her and her friend was the person who appeared on the monitor.

Max, or how he introduced himself to the public. King Miro.

"Max?" She whispered with a frightened face.

xxXXXxx

The next scene that appeared on Adora's head was Ashley and Clarkson entering the palace. They had disguised themselves as servants to get in.

'' Are you sure you want to do this, Ash? ''

''Yes. I have to talk to him. I need it. "She exclaimed and was about to enter a small hall when she heard a conversation.

'' The meeting will start at five, Your Majesty. ''

'' Great, leave everything ready that I'll be there. Thank you Julius. "Ashley watched the older man curtsey and walk out another door.

"It's now or never," she whispered to herself and entered the room. "Majesty?" She called.

Miro turned and saw a woman approaching. Wondering if he had not seen her before. '' Yes? '' He replied. ''I know you?''

'' More or less, Max. ''

Miro raised an eyebrow and looked at her thoughtfully. Who was this woman and why did she call him Max? Before he could ask her, he began to remember.

The forest, the storm, she caring for him, they falling in love, the village, everything.

His face turned to shock and disbelief as he remembered everything. ''Ashley?''

After a while in silence, she nodded and looked around. '' So you're the king. ''

Miro just stood there, just looking into her eyes and she made a face of understanding. "I did not want to mess up what you were doing. I just wanted to see it with my own eyes and make sure you were not lying. And now I see no. No one in their right mind would pretend that is not king. ''

'' Ash, I ... '' He was interrupted when Leandra's voice was heard.

"Miro! Randor just took the first step and ... Oh, I did not know we had company." She approached.

Miro immediately introduced both, although he was a little nervous and stuttered sometimes.

'' Leandra, this is Ashley, the woman who helped me while I did not know who I was. Ashley, this is ... "He cleared his throat. ''This is my wife. Queen Leandra. "He swallowed.

Ashley's expression was empty, as if she had lost something precious, but still bowed to the queen. ''Nice to meet you, your majesty.''

''It's my pleasure. In fact, I did not know who had helped my husband and I owe you a lot for doing it. ''

Ashley gave a small smile and out of curiosity asked. '' Sorry for the question, but who is Randor? ''

Leandra smiled even more. "Our son." She turned to Miro and exclaimed again with joy. '' Ah Miro, I can not even believe he finally learned to walk. Come on! "She began to pull her husband by the arm.

'' Lea, we ... I ... '' He looked back at Ashley, who had a sad look in her eyes, but that did not stop her from speaking.

'' No need to worry, your majesties. I was just leaving. "She bowed and left the room while Miro and Leandra headed to the other side.

Clarkson stopped her as they left the palace.

'Are you and the baby alright?''

She looked up determinedly. '' Me and Keldor are fine. ''

Adora took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Keldor. She thought. ::: An illegitimate member of the royal family. My uncle. The rage of the family comes from no one but my uncle. Skeletor! "She shook her head and stood up, more than ever to find her grandfather.

The princess found him in the library reading an old diary. She did not need to see the cover to know it was a diary about the royal family.

"Grandpa?" She asked to get his attention.

'' Oh, Adora. '' He handed the book back to the bookshelf. '' I did not see you come in. Some problem?''

'' No, not really. I ... I came to talk about a person. ''

"Who would it be, my dear?" He turned to the bookcase to get back to the books.

''The grandmother. Caspian wanted me to find her. He had no doubt I could find her. ''

''This is weird. We tried to find her in every way, we used all the spells ... ''

'' According to him, no. I still had a spell missing and I'm the only one who could do it. Does this have anything to do with her powers? "

''Why the question?''

'' Because Evil-lyn was rescued with me and she is without magic. Skeletor disappeared, and according to the sorceress, two in twenty of the people captured in the villages have potential for magic or have magic, even if little. I think I know what Caspian wants. "After a short pause, she continued. '' He is taking the powers of various sorcerers and is uniting them. And he wants ours too. ''

'' Do you think Teela has the potential for magic? ''

''Perhaps.''

'' But if that's what he wants, then why did not he get your powers? ''

"I think he wanted me to find Leandra first so he could take the powers of both."

Miro just nodded thoughtfully and Adora spoke again.

"But there's someone else I want to talk with you. Skeletor. "She stared at him and tried to see his expression.

Adora's gaze made Miro look at the bookcase. He knew that look and knew she was suspicious of something. Leandra was like that, too.

'' Come on. I want to show you something. "He offered her arm, which she graciously accepted, and they left the room toward the palace prisons.

"What's this got to do with him?" Adora asked after a quiet time.

Miro stopped in front of the prison ward's door and looked at her. '' You have to promise me that you will not tell Randor or anyone about what you are going to see. ''

Now Adora was interested. ''I promise.''

Miro opened the door and closed it as they entered the room.

Adora stopped in the middle of the stride. "Keldor?" She asked.

'' Do you know who he is? ''

''More or less. Why is he here? Why is he unconscious? ''

Miro explained how they managed to find Keldor and that he was powerless.

'' Caspian took his powers. I do not know what he wants, but he is taking the powers of the most powerful sorcerers of Eternia. "Adora deduced and kept looking at Keldor. After a while, she frowned and asked. '' How is he with the face? ''

'' I do not know, but ... wait, how do you know he had no face? ''

"My powers have revealed me." She glanced at the grandfather. "Now I understand why you brought me here. Skeletor was right under our noses all the time! "She glanced back at her uncle. '' Does my father know he's here? ''

''Yes. But he did not want you and your brother to know. "

"Adam would never accept that," Adora whispered.

'' Just like Randor does not like Keldor to be here. ''


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28.

"Teela's powers want to wake up." The Sorceress spoke worriedly.

"Great, when I thought things could not get any more complicated!" Adam exclaimed indignantly and started pacing.

"What?" Duncan asked.

'' Teela discovered my secret minutes before she was captured. '' The prince let slip.

''She discovered? And how did she reacted? No, forget the question. I know how she probably reacted, but why now? "Duncan asked.

"That's not important right now. The important thing is to bring her home, "Teelana interrupted.

"What's the plan?" Adam asked.

Man-at-arms and the Sorceress looked at each other and the prince laughed. '' We do not have a plan! Great!''

'' We do not have a plan yet, but that does not stop us from creating one. '' The Witch replied. "We already know where their base was located and we know that after the rescue you have done, they are smart enough not to go back there. Of the two one, or they are using the mountain of the serpent as hiding place while looking for another, or they had more of a hiding place. ''

Suddenly a person came into the head of the prince.

"Peekablue!" He exclaimed.

''What?''

''Peekablue. '' The prince repeated. '' A friend of Adora's. She can tell us where Teela is! How come I have not thought of that before. Sorceress, open a portal for Etheria, I'll go there. '' He drew his sword and turned.

'' Wow, wait. Do you know how to get to her? "Duncan asked.

'' Yes I know, we do not have time. Please Sorceress, open the portal. ''

Wordlessly, she opened a portal and He-man stepped through it.

xxXXXxx

Teela woke up in a kind of cell, after getting up she approached the door and recognized the person in the cell facing her.

"Cibeline?" She exclaimed.

"Teela? What are you doing here? "She asked, surprised that the captain of the guard was there.

'' They got me. I believe they did the same to you. But what is this place? ''

'' As far as I know, it's where they're keeping wizards ... ''

"But I'm not a sorceress!" Teela interrupted her.

''I know. But you're here. Must have a reason for you to be with us. ''

"I ..." She was interrupted.

"IF I PUT MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL REPENT!" A male voice screamed in fury. Then a door was heard slamming.

"I know that voice." They exclaimed together.

"Come back here cowards!" The voice continued.

"Malick?" Teela asked.

'' Teela? '' He asked in surprise after a while. '' What you do here, here is only for sorcerers! ''

'' Nor do I know my friend. I don't know. "She sat back against the door.

''Do not worry. The masters and He-man will find us! "He exclaimed.

"They always do," Cibeline agreed.

Teela gave a low, uncomfortable laugh. '' Yeah, He-man always finds us. ''

xxXXXxx

In Etheria.

'' I know it was around here! I remember SwiftWind coming up here! '' He-man exclaimed after an hour's walk. He was running out of patience.

At the thought of SwiftWind, he thought of how that horse was missing. SwiftWind returned to Etheria days before Adora was captured. He chose to stay with his family. Your sister's friend knew the planet well and would be useful now.

After another hour of walking, He-man growled in rage at being even more lost. Taking a deep breath, the hero drew his sword and called for the Sorceress.

xxXXXxx

Ten minutes later, another portal opened and She-ra left with a smile on her face.

'' Lost? '' She asked if holding on to not laugh at the situation.

'' What do you think? '' He asked as he rose from the stone he had sat on. '' You're holding on to not laughing at me, are you? ''

She nodded, her smile rising.

He looked at her quizzically. '' Are you going to continue as She-ra? ''

''Yes. We are about twenty minutes' walk from Peekablue Castle and I prefer to be as She-ra than as Adora. Besides, I'll change as soon as we get there. ''

''Twenty minutes? So I was not that lost. ''

'' If you kept going straight then you would get lost. The castle is east from here and you were heading north. That way you'd end up visiting Frosta, "she said. '' Come, we will not get there if we stand still. ''

They continued to walk in silence.

xxXXXxx

'' You're right He-man, Teela's at one of Caspian's bases. But my powers can only tell where this place is. And not what you will have to face, "Peekablue replied.

'' Knowing where Teela is already something. '' Adora exclaimed.

'' Adam should not have come? '' Mermista asked. By chance she was also visiting Peekablue that day.

'' I believe not, he could not come. '' It was the answer and that answer was accepted because of the magic of the sword.

'' I believe so, '' Peekabluek said, and then commented. "I'll see what I can find out. And by the way Adora. Congratulations.''

"For what?" Mermista asked curiously, and He-man laughed.

Adora smiled wryly. '' Thank you Peekablue. '' Turning to Mermista, she commented. '' I have not yet pronounced it on Eternia so do not tell anyone. ''

After a minute to digest the explanation she gasped. ''Oh my God! You're pregnant!?''

"Wow, was it that obvious?" Adora opened a bigger smile and Mermista let out a small cry of joy and ran to embrace Adora.

''I do not believe! How? Forget the question I know how, but how long have you been? '' The questions continued as He-man and Peekablue headed into another room for Peekablue to be able to use his powers in full force.

'' Don't worry, Adam. '' She whispered.

He-man was surprised that she had spoken his real name, but he put it aside when he remembered that she knew everything he wanted.

'' We'll find her, '' she continued.

xxXXXxx

After the visit, Adam returned to Eternia while Adora visited Swift Wind and told him the news. Her best friend had chosen to stay in Etheria with her family and this provided excuses for Adora to visit from time to time.

The prince told what he discovered with the sorceress, and she said she would be on the alert just in case something happened.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29.

The next day.

"How long have we been here?" Cibeline asked.

"Since we woke up? Hours. "Teela replied as she tried to break the lock with a hair clip. '' And the masters did not find us. ''

"They should be on their way," Malick commented from his cell.

'' I very much doubt it. Adora was captured a few months ago and it took her a long time to know where they kept her. "Teela bent the clip again. ''Damn it! Your magic is back? ''

'' No. '' They both responded together after a while testing.

Teela sighed.

"What is it?" Cybeline asked.

'' Nothing, just thinking about how to get us out of here. ''

"If I were you I'd stop trying to leave," Susan commented as she moved closer and closer to the hall. "These prisions are withdrawing the magic from the all you and leaving you weak. Your powers will not work. ''

'' But I do not have powers! ''

'' Stop trying to fool me, Teela. We know that you are a sorceress with great powers, you no need to pretend. I know you're trying to call your powers, it will not work. ''

''What are you talking about?''

'' Spare the humiliation. Just take some advice. Give up, these cells are more powerful than you. ''

She left, leaving Teela even more confused.

xxXXXxx

In the royal palace.

'' Are you sure you want to go there alone? '' Adora asked.

''I will not. He-man will. "Adam replied.

'' You know what I mean. I can go along, I can help you! ''

'' And risk your safety? No, you will not and I doubt you'll be able to leave the palace after tonight's announcement. ''

Today Randor would announce that his daughter was pregnant for the kingdom. It was past time to speak, because this was a matter that could not be postponed. Adam would be present in the advertisement, but would leave in the middle of the party to reconnoiter the spot that Blue Peekablue had spoken.

"Is not it better to wait until tomorrow, Adam?" She asked worriedly.

'' No, the ad will distract everyone. This is our best chance. "He moved closer to his sister and kissed her forehead. '' Do not worry, I'll be fine. ''

'' You have three hours to go back. Otherwise I'll send the masters behind you. "She hugged him and then left the room before he could respond. Perplexed, he looked at Hawk, who shrugged with a smile and followed Adora out of the room.

xxXXXxx

"Dear friends, guests, my subjects," Randor exclaimed. "I come today to speak on behalf of my daughter Princess Adora and my son-in-law Prince Sea Hawk to announce with great joy that the princess bears the future heir to Eternia. Princess Adora is pregnant! ''

The whole hall celebrated with shouts of joy. Today representatives from almost all kingdoms came to the big advertisement, just as the couple's friends came from Etheria to attend the party.

The royal family had just come down from the small platform and was instantly surrounded by the guests, especially Adora, by her friends.

"We'll soon have a miniature Adora running through the palace!" Bow exclaimed as he hugged Adora.

"Or a little Hawk." Shimmering smiled.

Adora smiled, remembering when she had that vision about the birth of her firstborn, she already knew the sex of the baby, but she thought it best to let the people try to find out. She never said anything about that vision with Hawk, that is, nor did he know the child's sex yet.

Frosta looked at Adora and exclaimed. '' No, I think it's going to be a girl. ''

'' It may as well be a boy! '' Swen interrupted. '' I and Hawk are going to teach you everything he's going to need to know. ''

'' Or her! '' Casta exclaimed with a smile. '' What if you see a girl? That will not stop you from teaching her to sail. ''

'' Or to fight, '' Lohni added.

'' The child was not even born and do you already have plans on what to teach her to do? '' Adora asked laughing.

'' Yes. '' His friends responded, but everyone knew better. It did not matter the sex of the child, for it would be much loved (and spoiled) by all.

Adam smiled at the scene and after thanking the congratulations for becoming an uncle, he slipped out of the ballroom.

Hawk resisted the temptation to run after the prince, for he knew he could not leave the party, but he glanced at Duncan who understood immediately and followed Adam from afar. The ex-pirate watched them leave the ballroom as more and more people approached him and Adora to congratulate them.

'' And you Hawk? What do you think the child will be? "Bow asked.

He smiled and looked at Adora. ''Sincerely? I'm going to love whatever the child is. ''

'' But you want it to be ... '' Glimmer began.

'' I said, I'm going to love whatever it is. Boy or girl.''

"What if they're twins?" Casta asked.

"You do not help either, do you?" Adora asked. '' I do not think I'm going to have twins. ''

'' You never know. '' Lohni agreed with Casta.

The blonde shook her head with a smile.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30.

He-man went up the slope and hid among the trees.

'' Duncan, could you show up before I end up confusing you with one of these villains? ''

"Just when I thought you'd lost your sense." Duncan approached the young hero. '' Adam, I know how much you want to save my daughter, but it's dangerous even for He-man to appear alone. ''

"I need to save her, Duncan. She's there for my fault, for discovering my secret. ''

'' It's not your fault, boy. ''

'' Yes, it is, '' the hero replied. '' I should have talked about the secret before. ''

''Stop. Getting sorry now will not do you any good, it was not your fault. Now let's go back before you end up in trouble. ''

"Correction, before you two end up with problems." A voice sounded behind them, turning around they saw they were surrounded.

'' Oh no. '' Duncan sighed.

Before they could fight the masked ones, a grenade was looped near them and a gas appeared, making both heroes fall asleep.

xxXXXxx

"Well powers, now it's time for you to show up," Teela whispered and held up her hands, pointing her palms to the door. "Open!" She exclaimed.

"That will not work," Malick remarked as Cybeline laughed.

"But what are you doing?" She asked as she continued to laugh.

"They said I have powers and they believe it's true. Two days ago I discovered something I never thought possible, so I'm willing to know if I have powers or not. OPEN. "She tried again.

'' Like I said, that will not work, '' Malick said again. "It takes years to control the magic."

"Then help me and maybe I can get us out of here!" Teela exclaimed.

'' Even if this is true, it means that the other part of what they said is also true. They're taking away our powers little by little, "Malick said. '' And I believe they're telling the truth. I am weak. My powers have not returned so far and I'm not sure they will return. And there is something else, if they are right and you have powers, your powers must be weak too now. ''

"We can't give up," Teela said.

'' And we will not, but we are too weak to do anything, '' Cybeline exclaimed weakly, and then a noise was heard in her cell.

"Cybeline?" Teela and Malick asked, but the answer was silence.

"Cybeline!" Teela started knocking on the door.

All the cells began to shine.

'' She passed out and I ... I think ... '' Another noise was heard.

''Malick! No...'' It was not long before she fainted.

xxXXXxx

He-man woke up when they were about to arrive in a kind of throne room.

''Susan! You did not tell me we had guests! "Caspian exclaimed.

"They went in alone. And they forgot that it's impolite to spy on. ''

'' Ah, but that's too bad. ''

'' Where are you hiding Teela? '' He-man asked.

''Somewhere. Now He-man why do not you calm down and relax. "He remarked and before He-man could reach him, Eternia's hero felt something sting in his arm. :::A syringe?::: Before he knew it, He-man was on his knees, weakened. Making a quick plan on his head, he pretended to faint.

'' Did you like my weakening formula? It's the same formula that was used on the weapon that She-ra destroyed from Skeletor a few years ago. '' **(To better understand read: A forgotten past.)** '' Only perfected and compact. It's no longer necessary a weapon of that size to bring you down. ''

Duncan ran to help the hero.

'' Oh, do not worry, Duncan, he's just going to take a nap. '' Caspian spoke and left the room. '' Take them to the cell. If they both want to stay with Teela, then they weaken with her. "Caspian spoke to one of his soldiers.

The two were taken underground, which was where Teela was with the sorcerers.

In the middle of the way He-man and Duncan managed to break free. The masked ones underestimated how weak He-man was and this helped the two heroes to save themselves. After walking for a few minutes, they found the corridor where Teela was. Looking in each cell to know where she was. To their surprise, they met several other sorcerers who were friends of theirs.

"We have to get them out of here," Duncan exclaimed.

'' I know, but I'm weak. I will not be able to take them all away. '' He-man replied and continued to search. "I found her." Using all his remaining strength he knocked the door and Duncan took his daughter.

"Let's go to the palace and call the masters." Duncan lifted his daughter in his arms and left the cell.

'' You're not going anywhere, '' a voice said.

Turning, they found several people at the end of the hallway.

'' Stopped. '' The warrior in the front shouted.

Then an arrow evolved all and pulled them together, making all the warriors tied together.

"I think you should talk less." Bow's voice was heard and seconds later the rebel archer appeared in the doorway. "I knew you needed help." He turned to the other hall and whistled.

Seconds later masters and ex-rebels entered the hall and released the rest of the sorcerers. He-man and Duncan looked at each other. '' Adora. '' They spoke at the same time.

Bow looked at them.

"Yes, Adora sent us. And she said we would probably have to face a villain, but so far I have not seen any menace. Except those guys. ''

"They must have left as soon as we defeated those guards in the hallway." Duncan commented and remembered that his daughter was still in his arms. '' You brought ... ''

"The ship? Yes, it's waiting outside. ''

"Thank you." He stepped out of the fortress.

'' How many hiding places do they have? '' He-man asked himself in a whisper and leaned against the wall.

'' Are you okay? '' Bow went out of the way for the masters to go out with the wizards, who were unconscious.

'' I am. '' He-man lied and put his hand on his head.

'' I learned to see these signs with She-ra, you're as stubborn as she is. You are not well. I can see.''

He-man nodded. 'By the way, Adora did not come?''

'' Your father did not let her leave the party. It amazes me a lot that She-ra did not show up here to help you. "Bow smiled and He-man shook his head.

'' My sister was needed somewhere else. Come on, let's go. ''


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31.

"I told you I'd send the masters behind you." Adora spoke with a smile as Adam crossed the doorframe of her bedroom hours later.

'' And I thank you for that. '' Adam threw himself on the bed, next to his sister.

"How's Teela?" Adora asked worriedly.

''Unconscious. We could not wake her, not even the healers. The Sorceress asked Duncan to take her to Grayskull. ''

'' She'll be fine, Adam. She is strong.''

"I know." He sat up and looked at the sheet Adora was scratching. ''What is it?''

'' I was sent several sheets like these with ideas of names. Me and Hawk decided to start seeing the name now. ''

'' Is not it better to let this go forward? When will the belly begin to appear? ''

'' No, because Hawk and I still do not agree on any names on the first list. Do not worry, until the child is born we will have a name. '' She has scratched another name. '' Mara, not really. ''

'' Princess Mara. It's not so bad, "Hawk said as he entered the room with a box.

'' No. '' Adora spoke to him and looked back at the list, scratching another name. '' Julian is a beautiful name, but no. ''

'' Prince Julian. '' Hawk spoke out loud and Adam shook his head.

"What's in the box?" Adam asked amused as Hawk opened it.

'' More lists with names. ''

They kept talking about names until eleven o'clock, and after that Adam went to his room and fell asleep as soon as he fell on the bed. The effects of the weakening were still strong.

xxXXXxx

''What? Where am I? What happened? "Teela asked. She was in a strange place.

'' You're in your head. '' One person replied, looking away, she saw a woman just like her approaching.

'' Why do you look like me? ''

"I'm your subconscious. What do you remember? ''

"When I was in that cell, Cybeline had fainted, so it was all dark for me. What happened? "Teela put her hand on her head.

''Some of your powers were taken away, as well as those of his friends. In short, everyone is stuck in their minds. '' 'Teela' replied.

'' Can you get me out of here? ''

'' I'm sorry, but you'll have to wake up by yourself. ''

''And how I do it?''

'' Accepting her fate as a future sorceress. ''

'' I'm not a sorceress. ''

'' Not yet, but is the daughter of one. ''

Teela looked at her in puzzlement, and her subconscious smiled as she answered.

'' You know it is. Deep down you know. Like a forgotten memory ... ''

Everything around her began to change and that day in the cave of the oracle came back to his mind.

"Yes, you are my legitimate daughter, but now is not the time for this knowledge to be revealed." The image of the Grayskull Sorceress appeared and vanished after speaking this.

Tears appeared in Teela's eyes. '' So all I knew was a lie? My fiancé is He-man, the Sorceress is my mother, I have powers ... "She sat down.

'' These secrets have been kept to protect you. ''

'' How can you believe that? '' Teela asked angrily.

'' Because I remember things you do not remember. And if I have to, I'll stay here and show you the moments of your life when these secrets were needed! "His subconscious crossed his arms.

xxXXXxx

Teela relived several moments of her life.

The first was days after her birth, the image showed the Sorceress sitting on the Grayskull throne with a small baby in her arms, seconds later the castle was attacked and she saw her mother put her in a kind of magical cradle to be able to concentrate her power to stop the attack. After the attack was over, the Sorceress was on her knees, weakened.

'' The castle was heavily attacked at this time and here was not a He-man to help her. She had to defend the castle by herself and was still recovering from childbirth. She got very weak. "Her subconscious explained. '' Days later, with much pain and sorrow, she gave you to your father. ''

The scene ended and another appeared.

In this scene, He-man appeared with Teela in the arms after the collapse of the dimensional portal of Skeletor.

"He did not have to take you to the castle in his arms, but he did. Adam saved you that day, not just because you're friends, but because she loves you. Just as you love him. ''

'' He lied to me! '' Teela was interrupted.

'' And he repents even the last hair for doing it. Teela grow up! You are not a child to be doing temper tantrums for this. Yes, he hid a secret, but it was for the good of the planet! Should I remind her of the many scoldings he had to put up with? "With a wave of his hand, Teela's angry voice was heard.

'' Cowardly Prince! ''

'' If he were a decent prince! ''

'' Always strolling and having fun, you should have more responsibilities. ''

''Irresponsible.''

''Lazy.''

With another movement of the hand the voices stopped and Teela lowered her head, her eyes filling with tears again.

'' I hope you realize I did not do this to upset you, but to protect you ... '' Adam's voice was heard.

They looked at each other.

''He's...''

"He's talking to you," her subconscious replied.

"I love you so much to leave you, even if you do not want to talk to me because of my secret." Adam continued. '' I've been here for days and you're the same. Please, if you're listening to me, please know that I'm sorry ... ''

"Days?" Teela asked desperately. '' What does he mean by days? ''

"You've been unconscious for almost three weeks," she replied.

''What? No, it was only hours! ADAM! "Teela shouted.

"I love you." She felt him kiss her on the lips.

'' How is this possible, how did I feel it? ''

"You're trying to wake up." That was the answer. '' Then captain? What is your response to him? ''

'' That I love him. Now I understand why so many secrets and that I will never again despise something without knowing the truth first. I love him!''

Her subconscious smiled and everything around her began to glow.

xxXXXxx

Teela sighed in alarm and opened her eyes, finding an Adam very surprised and happy.

'' Tee! '' He hugged her and she returned the hug. Adam walked away after a few minutes and cupped her face. '' Tee, I'm sorry for hiding my secret from you, I know you probably do not want anything else with me, but know that I ... '' He was interrupted when she kissed him.

After the kiss ended she opened a smile. ''I love you too. No need to apologize. I was an idiot. "She stroked his cheek. '' It may sound strange, but my subconscious has shown me the truth. About everything. What we can do now is to promise that we will no longer hide anything from each other. ''

As soon as the surprise passed, Adam opened a smile and hugged her. '' So no nerve rattles, nerve attacks, and our engagement continues? ''

She laughed and patted his head lightly. '' Yes, you idiot. ''

He hugged her even harder.

She looked behind him in the embrace and saw the Sorceress standing in the doorway with a look of relief.

Leaving the embrace, she asked for her fiancé.

'' Adam, may I have a word with my mother for a moment? ''

Adam looked completely shocked and looked at the Sorceress who was smiling. Realizing that she knew what this was about, he kissed her once more and left the room.

"The memory was not sent by my subconscious, was it?" Teela asked and the Sorceress nodded.

''Not. It is past time for you to know the truth. ''

Teela got up slowly with the help of her mother and hugged her tightly.

"My daughter." The Sorceress began to cry. ''We have a lot to talk.''

Teela hugged her even harder.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32.

The next week Teela and Adam returned to the palace and went into the dining room, finding the kings and Duncan already seated.

'' Teela! '' They exclaimed and Marlena was the first to reach her.

"Thank God you're okay!" She exclaimed and after a while released the captain to Randor to hug her.

'' You made us worried! ''

"It will not happen again," she replied and then hugged her father tightly.

"It's good that it does not happen again." Duncan teased and kissed her daughter's cheek. ''Are you really OK? Do not you want to rest? I can ask the healer to come here. ''

"Dad, I'm fine." She hugged him and as she sat down, Adora, Hawk and Stela entered the room.

'' Teela! '' Adora exclaimed and hugged her friend.

Teela returned the hug and then moved away a little. '' The belly is starting to show! Wow, I know I've been away for weeks, but wow ... ''

Adora laughed and the two of them sat down in their seats. '' She started showing up a few days after the party. ''

'' You know what is? '' Teela asked excitedly as she placed her hand on Adora's belly.

"I'm going to take the exam today. Hawk and I want to pick a name soon and finding out what it is, will make the list decrease dramatically. ''

'' Actually we'll see the names tonight. With the whole family to help. '' SeaHawk commented.

"Let's just hope no one attacks anything today." Adam added.

xxXXXxx

In another hiding place.

'' They found another of our hiding places! When will we stop hiding and make this attack! "Kale asked. (For those who do not remember, he was mentioned in Chapter 8)

'' Once we have enough power. And I tell you one more time, have patience. This plan was done in the smallest details to work out. And so far everything goes as planned. ''

"Except for the fact that Adora is pregnant. None of us considered it! "Susan exclaimed.

'' And this little unforeseen may delay our plans, '' Kale said.

"Delaying or not, that plan will be completed," Caspian promised. '' Eternia will be ours. ''

"But and Adora and the child?" Susan asked. "They're not going to get hurt, are they?"

''Of course not. I'll treat Adora like a queen. Do not worry, Susan. ''

xxXXXxx

"More boxes came up with suggestions for names," Duncan announced as he entered the room and placed the box next to the others. Teela arrived shortly afterwards with another box.

'' Adora and Hawk should not be here? '' Stela asked as she picked up a box and opened it.

"No, no." Adam took the box from his younger sister's hand. '' Patience, young lady, we have to wait for both. ''

'' No one answered me! ''

'' They are already coming. I'm sure, "Marlena replied.

"Looking for us?" Hawk asked.

''Finally! What is it? '' Orko asked.

Adam returned the box to Stela and asked the couple. ''So? What is?''

Teela sat down beside the groom and smiled at the couple as they waited for an answer.

Adora looked at Hawk and he nodded. The princess opened a larger smile as she spoke. "In five months we will have a little princess in the palace."

'' IT'S A GIRL! '' Stela screamed and jumped from her seat to hug Adora.

Orko began to release fireworks.

"Careful ..." Hawk said as soon as Stela was about to jump on Adora. The girl stopped in the last second and hugged her sister carefully and then turned to her brother-in-law. "So?" She asked sarcastically and Hawk laughed.

'' Yes, '' he replied.

"And for the next five months we have to be even more careful," Adam added.

"Very careful," Hawk agreed.

'' Stop it, you two! We have something very important to decide. "Teela exclaimed and Adora laughed.

"I think you better obey her." Adora warned, joking.

The two men smiled and sat in their seats.

Marlena took the first list from the box and began to read.

"Ellie."

'' No. '' Hawk and Adora spoke together.

'' Katye, '' Teela scratched.

''It's Beautiful. '' Adam looked at Adora, but it was Hawk who answered.

''Not.''

"Amberly." Adam suggested.

The couple looked at each other. "It's beautiful," Adora said, and Hawk nodded slowly.

"A name we agreed on, at least one goes to the list of possible names," Hawk said.

"What about Anika?" Randor asked.

''Maybe.''

'Bler?' '

'' No. '' '' Yes. ''

Adora looked at her husband. ''Not.''

''OK Alright. Not.''

''Megan''

"Beautiful." Hawk looked at her.

"I agree," she replied.

'' One more for the list of possible names ... ''

Without them noticing, two hours passed and everyone was already tired.

"Leah?" Teela yawned.

'' No. '' Adora replied again, though she was almost asleep on her husband's shoulder.

"I have to agree with Adora this time," Hawk said.

His wife shook her head in agreement.

'' I think we'd better continue tomorrow. '' She stood up slowly.

"Good idea, my dear." Randor got up and pulled Marlena with him.

'' Stela ... '' Marlena woke her younger daughter. ''Let's go to sleep. Come on. ''

Everyone gave good night and went to their rooms without knowing they were being watched.

Susan watched the royal family retire to sleep. She knew the plan well, but she still worried about Adora and the child. This plan would change things a lot for everyone, especially for both. No matter what Caspian said, she would make sure neither of them got hurt, after all, Adora is like a sister to her.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33.

In the following weeks the masked men were quiet, without attacks or anything. The king even asked to send reconnaissance patrols to try to find the new base, but they were not lucky.

The sorcerers who had been rescued with Teela continued in observation. Some had woken up, others had not, but that did not stop doctors from trying to help.

Meanwhile Caspian relaxed inside his hiding place.

"Did you call us, Caspian?" Susan asked.

''Yes. Kale and I made an impressive discovery. Kale? "He asked.

"We used to think we needed Adora to get Leandra and her powers, right?" He asked and she nodded.

"Exactly!" He continued. "But we do not have to. We found someone as powerful as Adora.. ''

'' You wrap it up! Who is this person? "Susan looked at Caspian.

'' I think you remember Teela. The captain who we took and we took away her powers. I do not know how she has these powers, but they are very powerful. With them, we find that it will not be necessary to be part of the royal family to find the old queen. "Caspian explained. '' We have a sorcerer on the team, do not we? ''

"Yeah, but I do not know if she's going to want to help us." Susan folded her arms.

'' She will want to. It's not every day she's going to be able to defeat the heroes of Eternia. "Kale replied.

'' And what will she need to do? ''

"Just control the powers that we take from Teela. If it succeeds, and if we can get Leandra's powers, then it will be short-lived to conquer the planet. "Caspian smiled. '' Bring Shadow Weaver over here. ''

xxXXXxx

"How about white ice?" Frosta asked as he entered the room. Today, the Etherian friends of Adora came to visit the palace and decided that they would help with the baby's room.

"You read my mind," Glimmer exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I think it would be nice to have a different color in the room, at least on one of the walls," Teela said.

'' Like in my room? '' Adora pointed to the next room, her and Hawk's room was white with a single red wine wall. For obvious reasons, she and Hawk decided to make the nursery as close to the room as possible. All the actual rooms have a small living room, an office and the room itself with the closets and bathroom. The couple decided to turn the office into a temporary nursery until the child grew up and went to her room, which would be in front of their parents' room.

"A pastel tone would be nice." Lohni leaned against the wall.

"A pink?" Glimmer asked.

"Or a purple ..." Adora seemed to think, but changed her mind and looked at Teela. They spoke together. ''Pink.''

'' Yes! '' Glimmer clapped his hands. '' When will the reform begin? ''

"After the wedding." Adora replied and turned to Teela. '' That by chance, it's tomorrow. "She put her hands on her friend's shoulder.

Teela smiled. '' I still can not believe it's finally here ... ''

"Ah, I know how you feel," Glimmer commented, and Adora nodded.

"Someone's nervous ..." Lohni teased.

"I'm not ..." Teela tried to counter, but Lohni raised her eyebrow, which made the captain of the guard laugh. '' Ok, maybe a little. ''

They all laughed.

xxXXXxx

The next day, Teela woke up very excited. Is today. It is today that she will marry the man who has conquered her heart.

The future princess of Eternia turned in the bed and noticed a small note next to a flower. She came over and picked it up.

'' I wanted to see you, but it's like the old saying goes,

It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding ... ''

Ass: Adam.

Teela smiled as she read and picked up the flower to smell it, then heard a knock on the door and stood up to let the women who would help her prepare for her wedding to enter.

xxXXXxx

Adora woke up that morning with a little surprise. A kick coming from inside her belly. The princess was already pregnant for five months and this was the first time her daughter kicked. Adora rattled Hawk until he woke up.

'' Hawk, Hawk! She kicked it! Our daughter gave the first kick! "She exclaimed happily.

Hawk woke up as soon as he heard the word 'kicked'. He yawned and then with a smile, put his hand on his wife's belly. "It's about time," he whispered and looked at Adora. '' So how's it going to be today? ''

'' Today is my brother's wedding. I do not think we have anything else today. ''

xxXXXxx

In the hiding place.

'' Did you call? '' Shadow Weaver appeared with two soldiers who escorted her.

''Yes. I need your help. "Caspian got up from his seat.

'' And why would I help you? ''

'' I must remind you that we were the ones who saved you from the same fate as Hordak. You're going to help us. ''

She sighed. ''Very well. What you need?''

xxXXXxx

The royal palace was full that day. The guests came to see the marriage of their prince and future princess.

In the midst of the crowd of palace staff and guests, the queen made her way to Teela's room. It was almost time for the ceremony to begin, and the guests headed for the palace's largest hall, the main ballroom, where the wedding would take place .

After a while, the queen managed to get to Teela's room, she opened the door and entered, taking care of closing the door after entering. She then looked at the woman she helped raise and her eyes filled with tears of pride.

Teela had her long red hair loose, the length reaching halfway down her back. All the jewels had the silver color. The long dress with lace across the skirt, the lace had various shapes and designs in shades of silver. The bodice of the dress was '' v '' shaped, and the white lace sleeves went to the elbow. The makeup was basic, and this only made the smiling bride even more beautiful.

"You look beautiful," Marlena said as she approached.

'' Thank you, Mom. '' Teela smiled at Marlena, hugging her, careful not to knead her dress.

Marlena stepped out of the embrace and handed a box to Teela. '' Teelana asked me to give you this. ''

Teela opened the box and found a small shiny white tiara and a note. The redhead opened the letter.

"A future queen deserves a much more special gift on her wedding day.

I wore this tiara at my wedding and

As much as I can't leave this castle to see yours, I hope you will use it on this special day. ''

By: Teelana.

Teela's smile widened as Marlena helped her pull the tiara out of the box and into the ex-captain's head. After putting on the veil, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"It was perfect," Marlena said.

"I agree." Adora's voice was heard and the two women saw her entering through the reflection of the mirror. The princess smiled and went to hug Teela.

"Guess who came with me?" Adora asked happily and then approached her mother, who immediately put her hand on his belly.

"Who?" Teela asked curiously.

"It's me!" Illena opened the door and gave a small cry as she ran to her friend. They both laughed and continued to hug.

The queen and princess smiled at each other.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34.

Shadow Weaver followed Caspian and some of the masked ones into a room, inside this room were several gleaming chambers.

"I thought it was impossible to hold a power," she commented.

"It was impossible. Until a sorcerer learned how to do it. And by chance his powers are mine now. "Caspian replied. "Now ..." He pointed to a particularly bright compartment. '' This is the power you will have to control. ''

'' And the power of this Leandra is worth all that effort? '' She asked.

'' She's the main key. '' It was the answer with a smile.

Before she could approach, Caspian caught her by the arm. "You'd better not betray my confidence." The look she received made her remember Hordak.

Sighing, she entered the chamber, Caspian and the rest coming in shortly afterwards.

xxXXXxx

With little for the wedding to begin, Adora approached Teela and took her hand, placing it on her belly. Teela jumped after feeling something kicking her hand. Looking at her friend, she smiled.

'' She kicked it! ''

Adora made a face of boredom. "Don't tell me." She joked and they both laughed.

"Altezas." They both saw Illena calling them and Adora gave Teela one last hug.

'' Good luck! '' She went to her place in line.

xxXXXxx

Shadow Weaver took the crown from the old queen of Eternia and looked at Caspian. ''Is ready?''

He just looked at her. ''Just do it.''

xxXXXxx

All the guests sat in their seats and watched the godmothers and godparents come in and take their seats as they entered, Randor and Adam took their place at the altar and smiled.

"Calm down," Hawk advised.

"Hawk is right," David whispered.

The prince looked at his sister, who shrugged with a smile on her face.

Then the queen entered the hall and took her place among the guests, not without hugging her son first.

As all sat down, another song started and Stela came in, throwing flowers along the way. Teela made a point of her playing that role. Beside her, Cringer came in with a cushion in her mouth, the cushion contained the rings. As they reached the end of the corridor, a new song played and Duncan and Teela appeared at the end of the hallway.

Adam's eyes met Teela's, and his smile grew even wider. She was beautiful, to say the least.

Teela held her breath as she looked at Adam. She does not regret her choice, this is the man she wants for the rest of her life.

xxXXXxx

The crown began to glow, and the witch let go of it, leaving everyone in awe as the crown floated and its glow rose.

No one knew what the spell was, since it was done in silence because she did not say anything at all, but still Caspian knew what the spell would do.

The room began to glow and brightened even more as the minutes passed.

'' How are you sure she'll be able to find her? '' Susan asked.

'' For she is looking in a place where no one has ever sought. And with Teela's powerful powers, she will be able. "It was the quiet response.

xxXXXxx

Duncan placed Teela's hand on top of Adam's and then gave a warning look to the prince. ''Take care of her.'' He warned and the prince opened a smile. '' I will. '' he replied. Duncan, satisfied with the answer, returned the smile and then sat down.

The young couple turned to the king and the ceremony began.

"Today, we are gathered here to unite two people in the marriage, we are strengthening their already strong relationship and that will continue growing in love, friendship, trust and fidelity. "He smiled at both of them.

xxXXXxx

'' And this place would be? '' Susan asked.

'' In a world between the worlds. A place between space time, where time does not pass. '' Shadow Weaver answered this time.

xxXXXxx

'' Adam and Teela, today will be known as one of the happiest days of their lives for several reasons, but remember that many others are yet to come. But as every relationship will have its ups and downs, I think you all know well ... "He raised an eyebrow and everyone in the room laughed with the bride and groom. Clearing his throat, the king continues.

xxXXXxx

A whirlwind appeared in the middle of the chamber and they all moved away from Shadow Weaver. Thunder began to appear, startling some of the warriors.

xxXXXxx

After the words of love and devotion were spoken, Randor took over again.

'' Adam, you accept Teela as your lawful wife. In joy, sadness, health and illness, to love and respect her. ''

'' I do. '' Adam puts the ring on the ring finger of Teela's left hand.

xxXXXxx

The thunder in the chamber increased. And then it got even brighter before it all disappeared and someone fell on the floor of the chamber.

xxXXXxx

'' Teela, you accept Adam as your lawful husband. In joy, sadness, health and illness, to love and respect him. ''

'' I do. '' She put the ring on the ring finger of Adam's left hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Prince and Princess of Eternia. ''

The bride and groom shared a passionate kiss.

xxXXXxx

The 38-year-old woman put her hand on her head; she was confused, very confused. Then he looked up.

"Welcome back to Eternia, Queen Leandra!" Caspian exclaimed.

She fainted.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35.

After the wedding, the party started and to say the least, it was packed. The last time Teela saw a party like that, it was at Adora's wedding.

It was not long before the newlyweds' dance began, their first waltz as married. Adam and Teela had already danced together on more than one occasion, but they felt like they had never danced together.

The song chosen to play was: Só você, by Fabio Jr.

The instrumental began and Teela could not help but smile as Adam led her onto the dance floor.

As the couple danced, the guests watched them with smiles on their faces, some of them singing together to create a background choir.

''Só você... '' Adam sang along and the guitar took over shortly afterwards.

The prince spun Teela and hugged her as soon as she sang him again singing.

As soon as the music ended the couple was applauded by all the guests and the next song started playing, making a lot of people go to the dance floor.

The party lasted until two in the morning and the newlyweds went to the honeymoon after the last song.

xxXXXxx

Leandra woke up and put her hand on her head as she sat down, the ex-queen of Eternia was confused, what happened? Where is she? Those were the questions in her mind. The last thing you remember is to keep your son from being struck by the enemy's thunderbolt.

Before the queen could speak, she heard a voice.

''Finally. She woke up.''

"Queen Leandra." She looked up and saw a hooded man. '' Sorry for the lack of hospitality. But it's necessary, "he continued.

She got up and felt dizzy. When looking for something to support, the ex-queen realizes that it is in some glass dome.

"What?" She whispers.

Caspian just smiles and she frowns. '' Who are you? '' She asks.

'' The future king of Eternia. '' That was the answer. He turned to walk from side to side. '' Now, I must say that the similarity between you and your granddaughter is incredible. ''

'' But I do not have a granddaughter, '' she exclaimed in confusion.

Susan approached. '' Remember what Shadow Weaver said. She was trapped in a place that time does not pass. For us years have passed, but for her only minutes passed, if not seconds! ''

He nods, saying he understood and turns to the ex-queen. ''I will be back later.''

Making her even more confused, he and his warriors leave the room.

"What was that for?" Susan asks.

"We need to get her to use her powers. As soon as she uses them, start picking it up. "He turned to another masked man, who nodded.

'' Susan, stay with him. I want you to take care of Leandra. "Caspian looked over her shoulder at her.

"And how soon will we attack?" Kale asked.

'' Patience, my friend. Let the heroes think they won. Then we will attack. ''

A second later, a rumble was heard and a flash followed the noise. Caspian smiled and looked at Susan. "I think you'd better hurry, it seems the Queen was a bit impatient. ''

Another bang.

Susan looked at the room and ran toward her.

xxXXXxx

In the royal palace. (the next day)

The doctor who was caring for Keldor ran to the throne room.

"Your Majesty!" He shouted. ''Majesty. '' He bowed and then straightened again. ''He woke up.''

Randor did not have to ask to know who he was talking about. It was past time for Keldor to wake up. All the sorcerers who had been captured had awakened, but weak. Teela was normal, after all at the time she did not know she had powers, Cybeline became very weak and still recovered and Malick was totally without powers.

The queen rose from the throne and went to her husband. '' I think you'd better not go and see him. Let your father do this first. ''

"King Miro is already there, Your Majesty." The doctor interrupted.

'' I'm not going there my dear, do not worry. Curtis, how is he? "Randor asked.

'' He'll need some time in observation, Your Majesty, '' the doctor replied.

'' Once he's well enough, transfer him to one of the most well-protected cells in this palace. ''

"Yes, your majesty." The doctor left the room.

The king turned to the queen. '' I will not spoil the happiness and tranquility that is in this palace. Our son is married and our daughter is expecting a baby, our future granddaughter. If I see Keldor, is capable of all that old anger returning. "He took his wife's hand and led her to the thrones, where they both sat.

xxXXXxx

Leandra forced the exit again, but again it was in vain. Her powers seemed to be sucked up the walls of the chamber.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried again, but before throwing the lightning, she stopped and opened her eyes, seeing that a woman was staring at her. The magical light in his hands subsided until there was nothing left.

"Who are you?" The queen asked.

"Susan." That was the answer. '' I bet you're wondering why I'm here. Well, I was in charge of watching you and I'm going to take the chance to talk. You have to know what happened in the last few years. "She sat down. '' Make no mistake, it does not make us friends, but I think you deserve to know. ''

Leandra stared at her. '' And what do I need to know? ''

Susan smiled a little. '' Identical to Adora. How is this possible?''

Leandra raised an eyebrow. '' Adora? '' She asked.

"An old friend of mine, and her granddaughter." She laughed at Leandra's frightened face. '' Randor's daughter. ''

'' Randor has no children, '' Leandra replied. '' He's too young ... ''

"You still have not noticed, have you?" Susan asked. "You're gone for thirty-two years! Your children are married, have their own families. I do not understand much of magic and I do not even know what I had in the place where you stayed to stay so young, but it was for you to be 70 now!

That was a shock to Leandra. '' It can't be, I ... '' Her voice trailed off and she shook her head.

"You're a sorceress, you should know," Susan exclaimed.

"I'm a sorceress, but I ... I can't believe I... AAHH!" She shouted and got to her knees.

Frightened, Susan turned to the control room and ran.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"She was trying to use her powers to send a message to another sorcerer. I intercepted her before she sent it. ''

'' Message, how? She does not have any gadgets with her! ''

"In addition to the normal powers of a sorceress, control of objects, control of energy and universal modification, she also has telepathy."

'' Universal modification? ''

"The real reason we wanted his powers," Kale explained. '' And the only reason she's been hiding her powers for all those years. '' He stopped for a moment to she absorb. '' She can change the story. ''


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36.

"She can rewrite history, change reality," Kale continued. '' That's why Caspian was so interested in finding her. ''

"How did she get those powers?" Susan asked.

''Nobody knows. You only know she has them. '' That was the answer. '' And that's ours now. '' A noise was heard in the chamber and Susan ran to see, finding Leandra fainted.

"Our plans are a little late because of Adora, but that will only give us more time to take Leandra's powers away," Caspian exclaimed as he entered the room. "From now on we will have four months to wait. If not less. ''

'' Now the bane begins. Wait. "Kale rolled her eyes.

xxXXXxx

"Hawk, where's my sword?" Adora asked and watched her husband come out of the closet.

'' Not in the hiding place? Behind the bookcase? "He leaned in and kissed her as his hands went to her belly.

"If I had been there, I would not have asked," she replied softly after the kiss.

"You're not going to transform," he commented. '' She-ra is not being needed and will not be for a long time. ''

'' I will not transform myself! I just want my sword around! "She put her hand on his and felt a kick coming from her belly. Hawk laughed.

"Our daughter agrees with me," Adora added.

'' Adora, relax. Adam is married, the masked ones have not attacked, the masters are on alert in case an attack happens. And another, we have other issues to address. Reforming the baby's room is almost ready, but we still have to choose a name. "

"First tell me where you hid the sword and then we'll talk." She smiled and pulled away.

''This is blackmail.''

"I know." She leaned against the end of the bed and folded her arms.

''Adora.''

She turned her face away, showing that she would not say anything.

After a while he sighed and pointed to the bed. ''Under the bed. On my side, in the secret compartment. The password is 201. ''

''Funny. You know I can not lower myself. "She reminded him. As he bent down to pick up the sword, Adora put her hand on her head and sat down on the bed.

Hawk stood with his sword in his hand and watched her sit down. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

'' I am, it's nothing. '' She answered and lay down. '' I'm just tired. '' A little lie, but Hawk accepted, after all it was late in the day and she was pregnant. She thought she had felt something in her telepathy, but it was nothing.

She closed her eyes as she concentrated to try to find out if that feeling was true or not, but she lost her concentration as she felt her husband lay down next to her and put her hand on her belly again.

"Lauren," he said abruptly, and she looked up at him.

'' A earth name? ''

''Why not?''

'' Put it on the list, '' she replied and then commented. "You know, there's a name my mother once said ... I really liked that name." She leaned on her elbows.

'' And what would it be? '' He asked.

xxXXXxx

Days later.

'' Are you sure you do not want us to shorten the trip? '' Teela asked as she spoke on the phone. "But?" She shook her head and Adam smiled. '' Okay, I love you, too. Bye. "She hung up and stared at her husband. '' My father sent a 'hi' to you and assured me that we did not have to go back because there were no attacks.

'' Did not I tell you? '' He pulled her to sit with him. '' We're here to relax, after all, it's our time ... '' He kissed her.

She smiled and returned the kiss.

xxXXXxx

In the royal palace.

Lohni knocked on the king's office door and waited for him to respond.

"Come in." She heard him and went in.

"Did you send for me, your Majesty?" She bowed and as she straightened up, she saw that the queen and man-at-arms were present as well.

'' Sit down. '' The king pointed at the empty chair in front of her and she obeyed. '' Lohni, I'll get right to the point. You have training as a force captain, do not you? ''

'' Yes sir, I have received various types of training before I can take over. ''

"Well, as you well know, we've been without a captain since Teela left the post and became a princess days ago. I wonder if the vacancy interests you? ''

Lohni was speechless for a second and then asked.

'' Is it serious? '' She looked at the queen, who nodded.

''Yes it's serious. My daughter nominated you to the post and I saw your resume. You are a great warrior, you are brave, you know how to give and obey orders and you are fair. I know there are several differences between a captain of force and guard, but from what I read I know you will have no problem adjusting. So what do you tell me?''

"Yes," she replied without even needing to think. '' Of course! ''

Randor got up and reached out to squeeze hers. '' So welcome to the team, Captain Lohni. ''

"It's a pleasure, your majesty." She smiled.

Then she squeezed the queen's hand and then Duncan.

'' Welcome to the team, '' he commented. '' I hope you do not mind, but we'll start tomorrow. All you need is in your room in about an hour. ''

She thanked him again and left the room, going straight to a specific room. When she reached him she knocked on the door and waited for someone to open and moments later Adora opened and was not surprised to see her old friend standing outside.

'' So? '' The princess asked.

"Your Highness is looking at the new captain of the royal guard!" She opened her arms and then hugged Adora. ''Thanks! I ... I did not think ... ''

'' What would I think you're capable of? Lohni, I've seen you fight over and over over the past few years. I saw you take control and order something in the rebellion while I could not or was far away. You deserve this job, you did not have years of training for nothing! ''

Lohni hugged her again.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: As this fanfic is almost at the end, I decided to post the next chapter with this one.

CHAPTER 37.

"Very well, position!" Duncan ordered and all the guards stood in line. "As you well know, Captain Teela has abdicated the rank of captain and become her princess, so she is part of the royal family and is one of the people you will have to protect. Since my daughter's wedding, the captain's position has been vacant, but last night the king and queen hired one of the most well-trained captains. She came from the planet Etheria, she worked side by side with Princess Adora in both the horde and the rebellion. From today she is your captain and will demand respect. Believe me, just like Teela, she's not afraid to scold everyone ... "

As Duncan spoke, Lohni came in and took his place next to Duncan. Staring at the soldiers with impassive face.

'' ... understood? ''

'' Understood! '' Everyone shouted.

''Great. I'll leave them in your capable hands. They're all yours, Captain. "Duncan left and she nodded.

"Fine," she said. '' It will not be any different from what you are already accustomed to. I saw what Teela told you to do at this hour, so we'll do the same. Resistance test, I want to see what you are capable of. Fifty laps around the garden. ''

One of the recruits raised his hand.

'' Yes? '' Lohni asked.

'' Only the side garden or the whole length of the garden? ''

Another recruit laughed, but was silenced as soon as he received a look from Lohni.

"It's a valid question. The answer is: the whole length of the garden. "She answered and raised her voice a little more. '' Listen, every question is valid, no matter what kind of question. If you have any doubts do not hesitate to ask me or any officer. "She concentrated on assessing everyone with her eyes, seeing what they were taking things seriously.

'' Any little joking will result in immediate suspension of their duties for two days. You are warriors, so you know that two days is a lot of wasted time, either for training or for anything else. "She looked at them and they all stood still. '' What are you still doing here? Go! ''

Everyone rushed out to start the exercise and Lohni heard a chuckle.

'' Just like old times ... ''

Lohni turned to her friend. ''More or less. In the old days you would be together giving orders or training with your soldiers. ''

"At the moment I can't." Adora put her hands on belly.

"And that's why I'm not complaining." Lohni looked at the guard and took a deep breath. "I did not think I would be a captain again. I do not know how to thank you, Adora. ''

''But I did not do anything.''

''Anything? You pointed me to that job! Duncan would never have found my resume among so many! "

"One of the advantages of the princess being your friend," Adora whispered.

Lohni laughed.

Without the two women knowing, they were being watched. Susan had learned very well to hide from the sight of others. There was not much to do, so she decided to spy on the palace for some news of what everyone was doing. For her it was worth it, because to know that Lohni turned the captain of guard made her smile. :::It would not take long for her to return to action.::: Susan thought.

xxXXXxx

Days later.

'' They have arrived! '' Cringer ran through the palace shouting this, he did not stop until he reached the palace gate, where the ship the pair had just landed.

Adam had hardly stepped out of the ship when he was knocked over by his pet tiger. '' Cringer! '' He chuckled.

Teela's laughter was heard right behind him.

'' You think that's funny, do not you? '' The prince asked.

'' But of course! '' She looked up and was not surprised to see the whole family gathered, even Orko, Dree Elle and her baby were there.

After the warm welcome everyone entered the palace and Adam and Teela decided to see what their new suite is like.

"Wow," Teela said. '' It's huge! '' She ran to the bed and threw herself.

"Good." Adam commented. '' It is the fourth of the future kings. It has to be great. "He looked around the room. ''Is not here...''

"What's not here?" Teela asked.

'' The rug Cringer sleeps. Of the two one, either he will not stay with us or we'll have to bring the rug over here. ''

'' Adora said he was away for a few days while we were traveling. '' Teela blurted out.

''Out? Who, Cringer? "He asked.

'' You know, he left the palace. Decided to 'adventure'. Orko had told me that he had seen a female of the same species as the Cringer. Maybe in those 'adventures' Cringer went to see her. "Teela smiled.

'' Cringer with a partner? '' Adam asked, not seeming convinced.

'' You have yours, why could not I have mine? '' A voice was heard at the door and the tiger entered. '' I did not tell because you were on a honeymoon. But now you're back. You can meet her. "The cat jumped on the bed and lay down next to Teela.

'' And when does she arrive? '' Teela asked.

"She's already here. It's with the queen. ''

'' Wait, is this serious? You and that tigress? "Adam blurted out.

''Yes. We are together. '' The tiger answered and the prince could not help but hold back a smile.

'' Congratulations, buddy! What's her name?''

''Layla.''

"A beautiful name," Teela commented.

'' Are you coming or not? '' Cringer got out of bed and waited at the door.

Adam looked at his wife. '' This family is growing a lot. ''

"The more familiar the better." She took his hand and they followed the tiger into the throne room.

When they arrived in the throne room they found a tigress sitting near the queen, they looked at the princes and Layla walked to the prince.

"Adam ..." Cringer began. '' I want you to meet Layla, Layla this is Adam. ''

The prince stroked between the big cat's ears and smiled as she purred. "It's nice to meet you, too. Welcome to the family.''


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Do not forget to read Chapter 37 before that! As the fanfic is almost over, I decided to post two chapters today.**

 **A/N: Oh, and before I forget, I'll update '' Eternal Heroes '' later this afternoon.**

 **A / N: Since I do not know the units of measurement that are used in the rest of the world, then I used the ones we use here in Brazil.**

CHAPTER 38.

Three months later.

After dinner, the three friends sat down in the princess's room.

'' Okay, I work with names. So tell me, what will be the name of my goddaughter? "Lohni asked with an air of research and Adora laughed.

"It's not just because you're going to be the godmother that you're going to be able to go like that," Teela commented with a smile and Adora nodded.

'' She's right. '' The princess spoke and settled into the chair. She was feeling uncomfortable for a few hours, but she knew it was nothing. His daughter was only going to be born the following month, everything was fine.

''Even so! Adora, you and Hawk have been in suspense for three months! I want to call my goddaughter by name and not by 'her' or 'baby'! "

Teela shook her head and Adora stiffened and sat even more still, placing her hand on her belly. This caught the attention of the two women.

"Adora?" Teela asked.

"Adora, are you okay?" Lohni approached.

The tigress lifted her head from where she was lying in Adora's room and stared at her.

'' A twinge of pain, it's nothing ... ''

'' Nothing? '' Teela looked at her. '' Adora, your dress ... ''

It was wet. Adora realized. '' Oh no ... it was not a simple twinge ... '' She suppressed a groan of pain. '' It's a contraction ... '' She looked at her friends. '' The baby is coming! ''

They looked at each other in alarm. "But there's still a month left!" Lohni exclaimed.

'' Tell her this ... '' Adora said as she stared at her belly.

"I'll get the Hawk!" Teela ran off.

"I'll tell the infirmary!" Lohni ran in the opposite direction, leaving Adora alone in the room next to Layla.

'' You're in a hurry. It's still a month away, but you want to be born today ?! "She whispered to her daughter and suppressed another groan as another contraction arrived.

'' Adora! '' Hawk arrived with Teela and Adam.

"Is it today?" Adam asked.

"Apparently," his sister replied.

Hawk hurried over and took her in his arms, then ran out of the room toward the infirmary. Adam and Teela right behind.

Adam turned to Teela. '' Go and tell your father, I'll call mine. ''

'' Okay. '' Each went to one side.

Susan was spying that day and was surprised by the news. "It's today," she whispered, but stayed where she was. The orders were to wait for the child to be born and that was what she would be waiting for.

xxXXXxx

In a time the news spread to the whole palace and kingdom. In the rhythm that the gossip ran, in a little while the whole planet would know.

All the friends and family were in the waiting room of the infirmary. Randor and Marlena let a meeting, Duncan left what he did to go wait, Adam paced. Cringer and Layla were lying in the corner of the room while Orko kept looking at the door. The masters were also present.

A while later a nurse appeared and they all stood up and stopped pacing. She smiled gently and spoke. '' The princess has just been prepared.''

'' Thank you for letting we know ... '' Marlena thanked her.

"Now the wait." Adam paced again.

'' Believe me, it will take them longer, especially for Adora. '' Marlena replied.

xxXXXxx

Hours later.

''Your Highness, I need more strength. One more push. '' The doctor asked.

Hawk approached Adora and kissed her forehead. '' Come on, Adora. You can. One more push ... ''

''I can't...''

'' Yes, you can. You are the strongest woman I know, defeated Hordak, Horde Prime, led a rebellion when no one else believed that Etheria could be saved. Convinced a pirate to give up gold and open his eyes to more important things, to open his eyes to love and friendship. So do not tell me that you can't because you can! Now push. "He spoke gently and felt her squeeze his hand tightly.

They were already half past dawn and it seemed like it would never end. Adora did not know where she was getting the strength to continue, but she kept pushing until a baby cry filled the room and she could, after hours, relax.

Hawk kissed her forehead one more time. "That's my girl," he whispered.

'' Prince Hawk, would you do the honor? '' The doctor asked and Hawk kissed his wife again before going to the doctor and cutting the umbilical cord.

'' Congratulations Your Highness. '' One of the nurses congratulated the princess, who was now breathing heavily and her eyes almost closed. The princess opened a weak smile and watched Hawk come back to her side.

Tears of happiness trickled down the cheeks of the couple, and after a few minutes, the doctor approached them with a small baby crying in his arms, he put her in the arms of the mother and the girl stopped crying as soon as Adora caught her.

Hawk placed his hand on the child's head and stroked as he cried with happiness.

The girl opened her eyes and looked first at her mother and then at her father, as if analyzing their faces. Adora gave a small laugh as her daughter took her index finger with her little hand and squeezed.

'' Hello my little Alexandra. '' Adora whispered.

Everyone in the room looked at each other, this was the first time Adora had spoken her daughter's name aloud and they had the honor of being the first to know.

'' Come, '' Dr. Gray ordered. "Let's give some privacy to the new family. Our duty here has already been done. ''

xxXXXxx

Several minutes later, Dr. Gray entered the waiting room and once again they all stood up.

'' So? '' Everyone asked

He smiled and spoke. '' A healthy girl weighing three kilos and seven hundred grams. Of 46 centimeters. Because she's premature, she's going to need to watch for a few weeks, but there's nothing wrong with her. "

"What about the mother?" Duncan asked.

'' The Princess Adora is well. Tired but well. Let's move her and baby to her suite tomorrow night. Soon, when the new family feels ready to receive visitors, Prince Hawk will come and call you. "

Everyone sighed in relief. And a smile appeared on everyone's face.

Marlena hugged her husband as she cried with joy. '' We have a granddaughter! ''

'' We have ... '' He returned the hug with a smile and looked at his son, who was practically lifting Teela off the ground during their embrace.

Susan took a deep breath. '' It started. '' She left the palace.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: And again we come to the end of another fanfic of this series. Thank you to everyone who followed, commented and favorited my story. Seriously, I adore you all!**

 **The new story will be posted next weekend. Until then!**

CHAPTER 39.

Moments later, Hawk appeared at the door and everyone stood up and congratulated the new father.

"Come with me," Hawk said with a smile.

They all followed him to the bedroom Adora was taken with the baby. When the group arrived there, they found the princess with a baby in her arms.

Marlena sat down in front of her daughter and looked at the little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Adora smiled. '' Do you want to pick her up? ''

Her mother just nodded, speechless, and took her granddaughter in her arms for the first time. She felt her husband's hands on her shoulders and knew that Randor was thinking the same as her. "She's beautiful ..." She whispered and the girl opened her eyes and stared at her.

"She has your eyes, sis!" Adam exclaimed.

'' Is she going to be blonde? '' Teela asked.

'' I do not think so, '' Marlena said. "Redhead." She looked at Hawk. "In the tone of Hawk's hair," she commented.

"Mom rarely goes wrong," Adam commented.

"And that's why I do not argue." Adora opened a smile and leaned against the pillows as she watched her daughter move from her mother to her father and then to her brother.

'' Ah, I do not think so ... '' Adam said. '' She is very small ... ''

'' Adam, you will not break it if you touch her. She's your niece, not a porcelain doll. "Marlena exclaimed.

After hesitating for a few seconds, he took the niece in his arms. '' Hey, '' he whispered and Teela would open a smile behind him. "What's her name?" He asked.

Hawk and Adora looked at each other and talked together. '' Alexandra. Alexandra Eyria Glenn Blite. ''

"Blite?" Randor asked.

'' My old surname. I used it again after the wedding, "Hawk replied.

"And we also decided to leave the 'Miro' of the surname for Adam to use in future for his children," Adora replied.

xxXXXxx

While the royal family was enjoying the arrival of their new member, the masked ones gathered in front of the castle of grayskull.

With the powers removed from various sorcerers, it was easy to force entry into the palace without the Sorceress knowing. Well, at least they thought she did not know.

::: Adam, come to Grayskull. ::: She commanded and turned right in time for the masked men to enter the throne room of Grayskull.

''Well well well. Hello Sorceress. "Caspian greeted her and then threw a bolt of power into her, which she diverted with her own powers.

xxXXXxx

Adam received the message and placed the baby in his father's arms.

"I have to go," he exclaimed and Teela spoke. ''I'll go with you.''

He did not question it and they both left the room. '' Call the masters and meet me at Grayskull Castle. Caspian is there. ''

xxXXXxx

"If I were you I would think twice before doing this," Susan commented.

"Why?" The Sorceress asked and was speechless when Leandra appeared.

"Queen Leandra?" She asked. '' Majesty as ... turn away. ''

'' She will not listen to you. My control spell will not let go. She just answers me. "Caspian explained. "Now Leandra. Defeat her. ''

Leandra nodded and held up her hand. In a few seconds, the palm blazed in white with her power and headed toward the Sorceress.

The Sorceress tried her best to deflect all attacks from the queen. She could not risk hurting Leandra, but she also could not let Grayskull fall.

Unbeknownst to her, Caspian used the powers he had acquired in recent months. It was too much power concentrated in a sleep spell and forgetfulness, she fainted at the same time the magic touched her.

'' So easy ... '' Caspian approached the throne and sat down. '' Grayskull is ours. And so did Eternia. Leandra? ''

'' Yes? '' she replied. So cold it sounded like a talking robot.

''You can start. You have all the power of this castle to help her, along with the powers I have managed to remove from those sorcerers. ''

The ex-queen nodded and stood in the middle of the hall, in a little while everything began to shine.

Several minutes later, He-man and the masters entered the castle.

"No!" The hero shouted as he saw the Sorceress on the floor. He turned to the villain, but the light in the room became unbearable to keep his eyes open.

'' I'm sorry He-man. You're late. "Caspian laughed.

There was a noise and everything went white.

xxXXXxx

Caspian opened his eyes and was in a huge, well-decorated room. He stood up and looked around. '' It worked! '' He exclaimed and heard a knock on the door. He got up and put on a robe to open the door, finding someone in a doctor's coat. The badge said. Dr. Gray.

'' Sorry to wake you majesty, but the queen Adora woke up. She and Princess Alexandra are well and will come into the room tonight. ''

"Thank you for advising, Dr. Gray. I'll just get ready for the day and then I'll see her ... and our daughter. "He completed after a moment.

''Very well. See you later, King James. "He left.

''See you later. '' James closed the door, but he could not contain the smile on his face. He walked to the coffee table in front of the sofa and looked at the photo. In it were he and Adora 'in their marriage'.

'' You will not regret Adora, we will be great kings. ''

CONTINUES IN: '' THE INVERSE IS THE NEW NORMAL ''.


End file.
